


Закрытое сердце

by WTF_Snager_2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snager_2019/pseuds/WTF_Snager_2019
Summary: Бывший профессор предлагает Гермионе Грейнджер стать его личным целителем. У него тяжёлое детство, скверный характер, странности в поведении. А ещё она взорвала зелье в его присутствии. Вы знаете, о ком может идти речь?





	Закрытое сердце

—  А можно я здесь с вами посижу? Ну, пожалуйста! Я не буду мешать, — испуганный голос пятилетнего мальчика из уст взрослого мужчины в который раз ошарашил Гермиону, словно разряд тока. Она даже вздрогнула.

— Рой, — ответила она ему и закашлялась. — Скоро полночь. Ты уже давно должен спать.

— Мне кошмар приснился, — всхлипнул пациент. — А в комнате тесно и страшно, ну можно я с вами останусь?

Гермиона вздохнула. В пять лет, в десять лет, даже в двадцать кошмар — это серьёзно.

— Хочешь, я позову целительницу Клавдию? Она посидит с тобой, пока ты не заснёшь. И свет оставит.

— Нет. Она меня тискает за щёки, будто я игрушечный, — мужчина скорчил гримасу, которая на детском лице была бы забавно-недовольной, а на взрослом выглядела брезгливой. — И она со мной сюсюкает. Фу!

— Фу, — согласилась Гермиона. — Хорошо, можешь остаться, только давай я тебя устрою спать всё-таки, — она достала запасное одеяло и подошла к своей койке, на которой сидел её ночной гость. Тот послушно прилёг, вытянул ноги, положил сложенные ладони под щёку. — Можешь не закрывать глаза сразу. Только договоримся — не болтать!

— Я же обещал, — обиженно засопел мужчина.

— Спокойной ночи, Рой.

— Спокойной ночи.

Гермиона подумала, что он опять не назвал её по имени. Снова забыл или побоялся ошибиться?

В который раз она стиснула зубы, молча проклиная себя за выбор стези колдомедика. Ну что ей стоило хотя бы расспросить мадам Помфри? Та бы ей объяснила всю ошибочность представлений Гермионы об устройстве этой части магического мира.  А теперь гордость мешала ей всё бросить и попробовать свои силы на другом поприще. Но на одной гордости карьеру не построишь. Она привыкла быть лучшей, добиваться успеха, брать терпением там, где не удавалось способностями. К восемнадцати годам она была уверена, что единственная непреодолимая трудность, не считая полётов на метле — это смерть. Со всем остальным можно и нужно бороться. Главное — верить в себя. А препятствия и существуют для того, чтобы их преодолевать.  К двадцати одному году пришлось безжалостно поставить себе диагноз: гриффиндор головного мозга. Неизлечим.

Виски заломило. А ещё вся ночь впереди. Дежурство на этом отделении — как лотерея. Неделями, а то и месяцами здесь было тише, чем в морге, а потом внезапно начинался настоящий волшебный дурдом.  С истериками, магическими выбросами, битой посудой и летающими кроватями. Три дня назад случилось обычное весеннее обострение, так что Гермиона уже семьдесят два часа держалась на укрепляющем. Больше нельзя. А выспаться ей пока не светит. За ночь нужно проделать кучу бумажной работы, которую на неё свалили как на младшего целителя маггловского происхождения. Нет, никакого равноправия в колдомедицине не наблюдалось. Но об этом она узнала, уже подписав магический контракт с больницей св. Мунго на обучение искусству целителя. Так-то. Не профессии, а именно искусству. Кто не понимает разницы — сходите в оперу. Хор — это те, кто обучался профессии, а солисты — те, кто достиг успехов в искусстве. И талант тут играет второстепенную роль, хотя уж совсем без него — никак.  Мерлин, как хреново-то…

— У тебя голова болит, потому что ты много думаешь. А ещё ты волосы связала. Мама говорила, что волшебница не должна связывать волосы. Мысли в них путаются, и начинают дёргать тебя. Надо их распустить, пусть текут. Станет легче.

— Рой, мы же договорились, — на болтовню сейчас совершенно не было сил.

— Тебе плохо, — укоризненно ответил почти сорокалетний мальчик. — Я же не могу уснуть, когда тебе плохо. Хочешь, я расчешу твои волосы?  Станет лучше. Ты будешь работать, а я буду спать.

С этими словами он встал с кровати и засеменил к Гермионе, шлёпая по полу босыми ногами.

— Тапки, Рой, — протянула волшебница. — Ноги замёрзнут.

Рой поспешно вернулся, нашарил под кроватью тапки и вернулся.

— Расчёска где?

Гермиона достала гребень с редкими и длинными зубцами из верхнего ящика стола. Рой не в первый раз расчёсывал её гриву. Удивительно, но ему удавалось не причинять ей боли. После его усилий волосы лежали гладкой послушной волной без всякого геля. Словно и вправду стекали по её плечам. И, удивительное дело, мысли, до того спутанные и дёргающие, тоже укладывались ровными волнами. Правда, это ненадолго. Зато головная боль отступала.

Рой что-то бубнил себе под нос, словно уговаривая её непослушные вихры. В какой-то момент Гермиона всё же отключилась. Очнулась она от того, что со стола на пол скатился карандаш. Рой лежал на кровати и спал. Голова не болела. Прошло не больше часа, а было ощущение, что она полноценно проспала часов восемь.

— Спасибо, Рой, — шепнула Гермиона и принялась за работу.

Золотоволосый ангел улыбался во сне нежной детской улыбкой.

* * *

Гарри и Рон ждали её с дежурства в Дырявом котле. Они уже перекусили и пропустили по пинте пива, обсуждая какие-то свои мальчиковые дела. Судя по багровеющим щекам Рона, «дела» зашли весьма далеко.

— Ну, чем будете кормить бедную студентку? — Гермиона плюхнулась на табурет, скинув сумку под столик. — Я зверски есть хочу. Даже больше, чем спать.

Гарри невозмутимо дал знак обслуге. Он платил за Гермиону постоянно: её доходы были весьма скромны. К ордену Мерлина второй степени полагалась значительное вознаграждение, но ренты с него едва хватало, чтобы не протянуть ноги.  Просить у родителей деньги Гермиона категорически не хотела. А заработать иным способом удавалось нечасто. Первые несколько месяцев она отказывалась от посиделок с друзьями в кафе, пабах и прочих увеселительных местах. Сначала ссылалась на занятость, потом Гарри припёр её к стенке.  Гермиона на пальцах объяснила другу, что после кутежа в кабаке ей неделю придётся питаться сухарями из больничной столовой. Хорошо хоть за обучение, как остальные подмастерья, она не платит. Хоть какая-то польза от звания Героини.

Гарри тогда был смущён и расстроен.

— Мне и в голову не приходило, что всё обстоит так плохо.  Значит так, ты переезжаешь ко мне на Гриммо. Кричер будет вести себя достойно, я гарантирую.

— Гарри, по меркам волшебного общества, это неприлично. Мы уже не дети, поползут слухи, а мне дорога моя репутация. В буквальном смысле. Никто не будет иметь дело с целителем, на котором стоит клеймо «содержанка». Даже с венерическими болячками предпочтут обращаться к шарлатанам из Лютного, не говоря уж…

— Я не могу оставить всё так, как есть, — Гарри прервал излияния подруги. — У меня достаточно денег, чтобы ты не перебивалась с каши на воду. Напоминаю, часть из них я вообще нахаляву получил. Только за то, что Сириус дружил с моим отцом.

— Ты же поделился наследством с Андромедой, — «умнейшая ведьма столетия» попыталась соскочить с неприятной темы.

— Поделился. Ради Тедди. И то пришлось уговаривать.  И она взяла ровно одну седьмую и ни кнатом больше. Сказала, так положено по тутошним законам.  Как все Блэки — гордячка. Так что я по-прежнему чахну над златом. И позволь мне выступить твоим личным благотворителем; такой ценный мозг, как у тебя, должно питать не только знаниями! — Гарри поднял палец вверх, пародируя высокий чиновничий стиль. — Считай это вложением в будущее моих детей.

На самом деле Поттер мог обойтись без благородных объяснений. Просто перевести на её счёт деньги. Или перевести на себя оплату её счетов. Он считал, что так правильно. И Гермиона это знала. Но причинять добро насильно Гарри не любил, поэтому он спокойно и даже где-то деликатно обозначил зону своей финансовой ответственности, в которую, в том числе, входила оплата их совместных посиделок. Кстати, в этом мире подобное было в порядке вещей, и Гермиона запретила себе митинговать и раздражаться.

Принесли тарелки, мальчишки уписывали за обе щёки картошку со свининой, а Гермионе подали рыбу с овощами. Гарри помнил, что она не жалует жаркое.

— Трёхлетний цикл подходит к концу, Гермиона, собираешься продлевать контракт? — осторожно поинтересовался Гарри.

— Даже не знаю. Не вижу смысла и перспектив. Больница не занимается поисками новых методов лечения или хотя бы диагностики. У неё всё новое — хорошо забытое старое.  У меня на этом поприще два варианта: развлекаться до конца дней снятием сглаза и порчи, или вылететь с волчьим билетом за незаконные эксперименты.

— А если этот эксперимент будет удачным, если ты совершишь Великое Открытие?

— Гарри, если я совершу Великое Открытие без предварительного согласования всех его этапов, то меня быстренько Великим Закрытием отправят в Азкабан. И будут правы. Потому что путь к Великому Открытию в колдомедицине проходит по трупам в лучшем случае. В общем, я подумываю о предложении Минервы вернуться в Хогвартс. Пойду к ней на полставки в подмастерья. Высшая трансфигурация страшно далека от народа, но от неё никто не умер. Пока. Вот только Роя бросать не хочется.

— Ты о Локхарте? Вот уж кого не жалко.

— Рон, ты не понимаешь. Локхарта, который хотел вас лишить памяти, уже давно не существует. Есть мальчик в теле мужчины, который не может повзрослеть. И это его убивает. И всем плевать.

Друзья готовы были задержать её до следующего дежурства, но Гермиона пообещала им упасть лицом в тарелку и захрапеть, если они не отпустят её домой. Хозяин на выходе вручил ей бумажный свёрток с сэндвичами — Гарри всегда оставлял щедрые чаевые.

* * *

Следующее дежурство прошло без приключений. В эту ночь её оставили на четвёртом этаже: следить за жертвами массового отравления. «Бристольская аптека почтенного Джеймса Марша» выставила на продажу зелье для депиляции. Несколько волшебниц выпили его вместо того, чтобы намазать на кожу. В зелье входил реальгар, абсолютно безопасный для волшебников при наружном применении, но весьма токсичный при приёме внутрь.

Отравилось в общей сложности шесть волшебниц: две молоденькие недоучки, одна замотавшаяся ведьма средних лет и три подружки — ровесницы тётушки Мюрриэль. Эти распили на троих пузырёк, перепутав его с антипохмельным. По счастью, рядом с каждой пострадавшей оказался близкий человек, внимательный и неравнодушный. Лечение ограничилось приёмом Antidotum Arsenici и ожиданием на него реакции. Теперь обессиленные волшебницы мирно посапывали, а старушки ещё и громко храпели.

Она снова мысленно возвращалась к непростой дилемме: уйти из больницы или не уйти. Рою она ничем не может помочь, он даже не её пациент.

— А, Гермионочка, — целительница Клавдия разместила свои телеса на диванчике рядом со столом дежурного. — Я вот тебе котлетки с картошечкой принесла. Ты худенькая такая, в чём только душа держится? — с этими словами милая толстушка поставила ей на стол миску, прикрытую льняной тканью. — Они остыли, но ведь это не беда?

Гермиона приподняла салфетку. Котлетки были величиной с блин, а картошечки хватило бы Рону с Гарри на два ужина.

— Спасибо, миссис Цепкинс, вы меня раскормите.

— Ой, дорогая, ты молодая, тебе силы нужны, а откуда их взять с нашим-то больничным рационом?

— Я попозже, можно? Мне ещё процедуры оформить надо.

— Конечно, милочка. А у меня сегодня тихо, дай, думаю, пройдусь, ноги разомну. А что это вчера с нашим Золотым Мальчиком случилось?

— Что? — Гермиона напряглась. — А разве случилось?

— Да я ночной обход делала, его на месте не было.  Но следящие чары показали, что он на этаже, я не стала тревогу поднимать.

— А, вы про мистера Локхарта. Простите, Золотым мальчиком при мне Гарри лет семь называли. Никак не могу отвыкнуть. Да, в порядке всё: ему кошмар приснился, я его успокоила, и он заснул.

— Бедный мальчик, — вздохнула Клавдия. — Один-одинёшенек на всём свете остался.

— Разве у него нет родни?

— Родители умерли, давно ещё. Сестры у него есть, по отцу — от первого брака, но они сюда за столько лет и носа не показали.

— Странно. Родня всё-таки.

— Чего уж тут странного, там семейка с секретами. Матушка нашего Гилдероя замуж за другого собиралась, а он незадолго до свадьбы неожиданно скончался. Тут и возник мистер Локхарт-старший. Друг семьи, вдовец. И богатый. Уж не знаю, что там родители невесты думали себе, может, боялись, что свадебный торт прокиснет, но свадьбу они сыграли быстро, и месяца в женихах он не проходил. Поженились они и на материк уехали. Подальше, я так думаю, от наших тогдашних неприятностей.

— Это вы сейчас...

— Тс-с, дорогая. Я знаю, что ты с Ним сражалась и Гарри первой помощницей была, но давай не к ночи.

— Хорошо.

— Так вот, о чём это я? А, ну дальше-то всё понятно. Папенька богател, матушка то ли жениха оплакивала, то ли ещё что, но, по слухам, чудная она у него была. Вот как есть, чудная. Но мальчик-то хороший, и волшебником стал — всем на удивление. Жалко, что с ним эта беда приключилась, он бы вам очень помог.

Гермиона деликатно кашлянула в кулак. От Рона и Гарри она знала, в чём заключалась исключительность Гилдероя Локхарта, и какого рода помощь он им мог оказать. Однако эти подробности так и не стали достоянием общественности. Так что все считали Локхарта жертвой несчастного случая.

— Ума не приложу, почему наш целитель не пытается просто восстановить повреждённый участок мозга, а ищет контрзаклятие. Ведь это всё равно, что пытаться остановить нож, который уже нанёс рану.

— В колдмедицине это так и работает. А лезть в мозг? Да кто ж знает-то, что там в голове делается? Это же не коробка с конфетами? Просто так голову не вскроешь.

— Магглы умеют. И голову вскрывать, и повреждения мозга лечить.

— Да ты что? А откуда они знают, где что в голове-то находится? У магглов что там, бирочки? 

— Нет, но они долго изучали мозг зверей, чтобы понять, как работает мозг человека, да и люди соглашались. Мне сложно объяснить, но это всё связано с электричеством. Мозг посылает слабые электрические сигналы, и маглы научились их измерять и расшифровывать.

— Маглы что, все умеют мысли читать? Вот новость-то!

— Нет. Это другое.  Но, подключив специальный прибор, можно узнать, например, врёт человек или нет. Хотя и там осечки бывают.

— Ой, дорогая, не знаю, как там маглы, но для волшебника электричество — это опаснейший враг.  Тебе повезло, а раньше вас, магглорождённых, этим электричеством магии лишали и с ума сводили. Если видели, что дитё странно себя ведёт и вокруг него всякое необычное творится,  ну, для магглов необычное, забирали его в ваши больницы и этим электричество лечили, с позволения сказать. Только потом, если ребёнок оставался в здравом уме, он в сквиба превращался.  Я таких повидала, им ничем помочь нельзя. Так что ты нашему мастеру про магглов и электричество не говори, а то он на твоё геройство не посмотрит, враз выставит.

— Спасибо, миссис Цепкинс. Я не знала.

— Откуда бы тебе знать? У вас про такое молчат, наверное. А у нас тоже не особо узнаешь. Министерство давно запретило нам об этом рассказывать. И запрет действует. Так что я тебе ничего не говорила. А ты котлетки-то кушай, никуда твоя писанина не денется.

Гермиона и раньше тайком наводила справки. Действительно, старшие сёстры от первого брака отца затаили обиду на Гилдероя, видимо, было за что. И теперь просто ждали, когда богатенький недоумок покинет этот мир, оставив им кругленькую сумму. В течение трёх лет, что она наблюдает за состоянием этого пациента, периоды полной апатии, за которыми следовал регресс, а после краткий период ремиссии, становились всё длиннее. Гилдерой Локхарт, которого она привыкла называть просто Рой, не только потерял память, но и стремительно терял рассудок. Целители св. Мунго махнули рукой на этот безнадёжный случай. За десять лет пациентом палаты номер семь интересовался только поверенный. Издательство стабильно перечисляло Локхарту гонорары, которых хватало на его содержание с лихвой. Остаток копился на счёте в Гринготтсе. Раньше больнице удавалось выбить финансирование очередного исследования. Локхарта поили зельями, пробовали на нём разные экспериментальные чары, но результат оставался неизменным. Память не возвращалась, а когнитивные функции разума угасали.

В первый год обучения она относилась к нему почти брезгливо. Тот Гилдерой был неприятным пациентом: капризный, тщеславный, даже наглый. Такой туповатый подросток, вечно требующий внимания. После очередного вмешательства эта сторона его личности стала проявляться всё реже и реже. На смену ей пришла другая. Ласковый, запуганный ребёнок, отчаянно жаждущий одобрения — вот каким стал Локхарт через десять лет после несчастного случая. Возможно, он и был таким в свои пять. Спросить-то не у кого. Рой, когда пребывал в светлой полосе, производил впечатление доброго любознательного заботливого мальчика. Любил книжки с картинками, рассказывал бесконечные истории про рыцарей, принцесс и драконов, трогательно выпрашивал лакомства и никогда не отказывался помочь. Когда светлая полоса заканчивалась, Рой сворачивался на кровати в клубок и не реагировал ни на кого. Кормить его приходилось почти насильно. Спустя некоторое время он словно приходил в себя, но с трудом вспоминал имена целителей и то, что было до периода апатии. Память его напоминала лоскутное одеяло с причудливо меняющимися дырами. Дыр со временем становилось всё больше.

Гермиона понимала, что всей её жизни не хватит, чтобы разгадать загадку поразившего Локхарта недуга. Очевидно, изменённое заклятие забвения продолжало свою разрушительную работу, но колдомедицина была бессильна. И это был системный сбой. Теперь она понимала — какой именно.

* * *

Праздники по случаю Победы уже отгремели, и жизнь возвращалась в обычное русло. Гермионе пора было привыкнуть к тому, что мир колдомедицины жесток и несправедлив. Она подрабатывала на полставки зельеваром для больницы по молчаливому соглашению с руководством. Её услуги обходились дёшево, а качество её зелий было безупречным. И теперь ей оставили на ночь приготовление Тонизирующего глотка из мандрагоры.  Того самого зелья, которое сняло с неё оцепенение на втором курсе. Универсальный антидот от проклятий. По классификации оно относилось к сложным, многокомпонентным настоям холодного смешивания. Это значит, полночи нужно измельчать и экстрактировать компоненты, один из которых — толстенькая мандрагора — распирала простой глиняный горшок. Живая мандрагора! И она совсем не желала превращаться в зелье. Гермиона надела наушники, очки, защитные перчатки, наложила заглушающие и эховозвратные чары и… разбила горшок обмотанным в полотенце молотком. Мандрагора зыркнула на неё щёлочками, похожими на глаза, и потянулась всеми корешками.  Земли на ней почти не осталось. Теперь необходимо было взять и… Хрясть! Гермиона отложила пучок зелёных листьев отдельно, а корень — отдельно. Она ненавидела сворачивать шеи мандрагорам, даже если считать, что это очень условная шея. Одна радость, при таком методе извлечения растение не успевало издать свой знаменитый вопль. Теперь корень надо было обработать, нашинковать и залить спиртосодержащим раствором. Пока готовятся остальные экстракты, корень успеет настояться. 

Работа шла к завершающей стадии. Пока зелье в котле помешивалось под воздействием слабеньких чар, Гермиона отошла от стола, чтобы расставить на место ингредиенты. Она не слышала, как скрипнула дверь в лабораторию, как прошлёпали по полу ноги, обутые в сваливающиеся тапки; она обернулась к котлу, чтобы увидеть, как Рой стоит в состоянии сомнамбулы над зельем, и в его руках ветка с белыми цветами олеандра.

— Рой, — выдохнула она, глядя, как один цветок падает в котёл.

Ничего не произошло, Гермиона подлетела к столу, надеясь вычерпать цветок, пока тот не вступил в реакцию с настоем. И тут что-то случилось. Котёл на её глазах начал сжиматься, пока не достиг размеров мензурки, затем он покраснел, и субстанция в нём забурлила. Гермиона обернулась — Рой так и стоял рядом. Она дёрнула его за рукав халата, он не отреагировал. На столе меж тем клубился дым сиреневого цвета, и шестым чувством Гермиона поняла, что сейчас рванёт. Она крикнула:

— Ложись, дурень!

Рой словно очнулся, но не сдвинулся с места. Тогда она просто бросилась, сбивая его с ног, но он чуть отодвинулся в сторону, и они оба рухнули на пол под действием ударной волны.  Уже лёжа на полу, прикрытая частично мужским телом, частично его халатом, Гермиона увидела разлетающиеся в сторону брызги зелья.

— Мистер Локхарт, — Гермиона пошевелилась, и мужчина со стоном откатился на спину.  Мистер Локхарт?

— Да… — Гилдерой сел и начал озираться.

— Вы в порядке?  Не сильно ударились?

С этого места особых разрушений видно не было. Шкафы, по крайней мере, стояли целыми.  Халат на Локхарте был заляпан, как и пол вокруг них.

— Нет, мисс, я цел, — сказал пациент и провёл рукой по волосам. На них шапкой лежала сиреневая субстанция, которая на её глазах впитывалась в кожу головы и рук.

Рой, внимательно рассматривающий свои руки, не выглядел испуганным.

— Мне кажется, — он понюхал ладони, — мне кажется, я испортил вам зелье. Прошу прощения, не могу понять, что на меня нашло, — Локхарт поднялся и предложил ей руку.

— Главное, — она воспользовалась его помощью и тоже встала, — что не испортились вы. И я заодно.

На ней не было ни царапины, только плечо, которым она ударилась при падении, немного ныло.

— Олеандр. —  Локхарт поднял с пола ветку с цветами. — Мне принесли букет, и я отправился искать… вас, мисс…

— Грейнджер. Сейчас около четырёх утра, вы ходили по больнице всё это время?

— Нет, конечно, цветы доставили сразу после ужина. Я вышел из палаты, а дальше… Не помню.

— Мистер Локхарт, вам надо вернуться в постель, а мне — убрать помещение и написать докладную.

— Не переживайте, я всё компенсирую. Это целиком и полностью моя вина. Кстати, вы не напомните, какое сегодня число? И почему я оказался в больнице?

Только теперь Гермиона поняла, что он говорит не как ребёнок, а как взрослый и разумный человек.

— Мистер Локхарт, а вы помните ваше имя?

— Конечно, — удивился мужчина, — меня зовут… Меня зовут… — синие глаза его расширились от страха.

— Успокойтесь, дышите глубже. Итак, вас зовут?

— Рой, — он произнёс это довольно уверенно, — меня зовут Гилдерой Локхарт. Я волшебник, писатель, — речь его всё ускорялась. — А вы Гермиона Грейнджер. Я видел вас раньше, а теперь вспомнил, откуда я вас знаю. Только вы теперь совсем взрослая. Сколько же лет прошло?

— Мы не виделись шесть лет, со второго курса. Но уже три года я работаю на отделении в больнице.

— Получается, сейчас на дворе?

— Две тысячи второй.

— Мерлин, мой! Что же случилось?

— Вы совсем ничего не помните?

— Нет, я должен был найти василиска, спасти девочку. А дальше я помню только эти стены, словно я их видел сквозь мутное стекло. Разговоры, словно сквозь вату. Неужели это проклятие василиска? Но я ничего не помню.  Какой ужас! Девочка! Бедный ребёнок! Она жива? — он с надеждой смотрел на Гермиону, будто действительно переживал.

— Да, Джинни осталась жива. Всё обошлось.

— А ТОТ-КОГО-НЕЛЬЗЯ НАЗЫВАТЬ?  Дамблдор говорил… — и Гилдерой продолжил шёпотом:  — Дамблдор говорил, что это его происки.

— Вы помните Гарри Поттера? — вместо прямого ответа спросила Гермиона.

— Да, конечно. Мальчик-который-выжил.

— Он победил Волдеморта. Окончательно. Четыре года назад. И сам остался жив. Наш мир изменился, мистер Локхарт. Не очень сильно, но по крайней мере, эта угроза миновала.

— А я всё это время провёл в больнице как бесполезное и никчёмное существо, — он со стоном схватился руками за голову и стоял, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.  Гермиона огляделась в поисках стула, чтобы усадить его, но все они были опрокинуты и отброшены. — Теперь я думаю, мисс Грейнджер, — он положил ей руку на плечо, словно в поисках опоры, — я думаю, зачем я очнулся?

— Мистер Локхарт, — она аккуратно взяла его за другую руку и повела в сторону ближайшего стула. Я понимаю, вам сейчас очень плохо, — Гермиона наклонилась, но Локхарт опередил её. Поднял один стул, второй и жестом предложил присесть сначала ей. Она послушалась, и теперь они разговаривали, сидя посреди пострадавшей лаборатории. — То, что к вам вернулась память — это на самом деле отличная новость.  Я потеряла многих за это время, и сердце болит до сих пор, но я бы ни за что не согласилась забыть о них. 

— Простите меня, — он выпрямился и развернул плечи. — Вы, несомненно, правы.  Но мне теперь вдвойне горько думать о том, что я ничем не помог, никого не защитил, — Гилдерой дотронулся до её руки, — не оказался в нужном месте в нужное время, — тон его голоса был полон искреннего неподдельного сожаления. — А ведь я всю жизнь боролся со злом. И главную битву, — он горько усмехнулся, — я умудрился проболеть. Что ж, — Локхарт хлопнул себя по ногам и встал со стула, — теперь мне предстоит другая борьба.

— Нужно позвать вашего целителя, — Гермиона подскочила вслед за ним. — Я сейчас провожу вас в палату, и вызову его. 

— Спасибо, мисс Грейнджер, — Локхарт покачал головой. —  Но я прошу вас, давайте отложим беседы с целителем. Я сейчас не в состоянии общаться с кем-либо. Дайте мне время хотя бы до утра. И, если позволите, я помогу навести здесь порядок.  Уборка всегда помогала мне сосредоточиться.

На удивление, большого бардака от большого взрыва не случилось. В котле, вернувшем свои первоначальные размеры, оставалась примерно половина содержимого, и лишь незначительные брызги около стола и опрокинутые стулья напоминали о произошедшем.

— Вам стоит сохранить остатки зелья, — Локхарт задумчиво рассматривал загадочную пенообразную субстанцию. — Я думаю, именно оно вернуло мне память.  Если эксперимент удастся повторить, вы станете знаменитостью.

— Хороша знаменитость: сварила зелье с ошибкой, — Гермиона полезла в шкаф за банкой для мази. Широкое горло лучше подходило для переливания непонятной бурды из котла. Трогать его руками или специальными лопатками она побаивалась.

— Многие великие открытия, мисс, делались по ошибке.  Давайте, я помогу вам, — он надел свободную пару защитных перчаток и взялся за ручки котла. Гермионе ничего не оставалось, как придерживать банку. — Вы тут не одиноки, — Локхарт аккуратно наклонил котёл, и зелье начало медленно стекать, не оставляя следов на поверхности металла. — Главное умение настоящего учёного — превратить ошибку в достижение. Разглядеть потенциал, оценить возможности.

Банка заполнилась до краёв, и Гермиона аккуратно прикрыла её крышкой. Гилдерой поставил котёл на место и отправился расставлять остальные стулья.

— Пока самая возможная вероятность, что мне устроят выговор за нарушение техники безопасности и порчу ингредиентов.

— Мисс, — Локхарт обернулся, отставил ногу и упёр руку в бедро, что в ночнушке и замызганном халате смотрелось нелепо, несмотря на героическую картинную позу, — если они посмеют вас обидеть, я им напомню, сколько моя семья и я сам вложили в содержание этого приюта для страждущих. В любом случае, завтра же, нет, уже сегодня, я попрошу своего поверенного компенсировать больнице все затраты.

Гермиона поблагодарила его вежливым кивком, нисколько не надеясь, что Локхарт сдержит слово. Пусть сейчас он и говорил как герой рыцарского романа, но она-то помнила, что это был за фрукт. Оскомина на языке до сих пор не прошла.

* * *

В восемь утра, когда она готовилась сдать смену и идти каяться в неудаче с зельем, Локхарт начал представление.  Он вежливо, но весьма настойчиво потребовал вызвать своего целителя. Когда мастер явился, пациент заявил о своём чудесном выздоровлении, которым он обязан, вне всякого сомнения, таланту и упорству своего колдомедика. Новость тут же разлетелась за пределы больницы. Всем стало не до Гермионы и её проблем. Уже к десяти утра в холле у привет-ведьмы оказался ошалевший, явно поднятый с постели поверенный. Чуть позже заявилась стайка репортёров. Если руководство больницы и собиралось придержать сенсацию, то ему не дали.  Гилдерой неожиданно не стал лезть в каждую колдокамеру со своей знаменитой улыбкой, а весьма ловко перевёл всё внимание на целителя. Мастер поначалу стушевался, потом осмелел и уже к третьему вопросу разливался соловьём, восхваляя собственные реальные и мнимые научные изыскания. Его слушали сотрудники, посетители и всякие зеваки, которых в холле становилось всё больше и больше, периодически раздавались аплодисменты, переходящие в бурные овации. Досматривать спектакль Гермиона не стала: докладная о случившемся, где она призналась в непреднамеренной порче ингредиентов, уже ушла в отдел обеспечения лекарственными средствами. Теперь нужно думать, как возместить ущерб.  Просочившись мимо взволнованно подпрыгивающих практикантов и целителей, волшебница направилась в свою крохотную лондонскую квартирку. Олеандровый букет, весь в сиреневых брызгах, уменьшенный до размера бутоньерки, болтался в пакете из-под сэндвичей в её рюкзаке. Банку она припрятала: могли сработать сигнальные чары. Выносить из больницы что-либо, кроме личных вещей, строго воспрещалось.

Вечером она написала письмо Невиллу с просьбой о помощи: мандрагору просто так в ближайшей цветочной лавке не купишь, да и с остальным списком придётся побегать по аптекам, где за срочность обязательно слупят втридорога.

Утром прилетел ответ. Невилл обещал найти для неё всё, что может по списку, но с мандрагорами, по его словам, полная засада. В их теплицах они ещё не достигли зрелости, к тому же все растения на строгом учёте как сильнодействующие. Впрочем, профессор Спраут обещала помочь, ей лишь нужна была официальная бумага из больницы.

«…Надеюсь, твоё начальство потерпит немного. К тому же я тут прочёл в «Пророке», у вас Локхарт внезапно в себя пришёл.  Это случайно не эффект от твоего «испорченного» зелья? Интервью с целителем меня не убедило…»

Гермиона призадумалась: если такая мысль пришла в голову одному человеку, она могла прийти и другому. Но не это самое трагичное. Она взяла в руки перо и набросала краткий ответ:

«Спасибо тебе огромное за помощь. С бумагами я постараюсь уладить, думаю, мне пойдут навстречу. Про Локхарта я знаю немногим больше, чем написано в газетах.  Случай действительно странный, если не сказать — волшебный. Я бы не отказалась встретиться и обсудить его с тобой. Скажем, в ближайшее воскресенье».

Вечерняя смена и ночное дежурство прошли без происшествий. Больница днём отгудела, как улей; Локхарту, по словам миссис Цепкинс, предстояло освидетельствование.  Ждали колдомедиков из другой клиники.

— Но эта формальность, — приговаривала ведьма, раскладывая по местам карточки пациентов, пока Гермиона сортировала отчёты по расходу лекарственных средств. — Он узнал своего поверенного, очень приветливо с ним поздоровался.  После интервью они прошли в кабинет главного целителя, там пили чай. Я знаю, потому что меня попросили его принести. Так там все были в таком прекрасном расположении духа. Шутили даже. Представляете, Гермионочка, он меня запомнил! Он мне даже руку поцеловал, и вот, — она протянула ей бланк с чьими-то анализами, — автограф дал.

На бланке размашисто было выведено: «Милейшей и добрейшей целительнице от благодарного пациента».

— Да, — усмехнулась Гермиона, — всё это чистая формальность. Раз Локхарт раздаёт автографы, как раньше, он и в самом деле в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти.

— Ой, такая радость, Гермионочка, такая радость! Ой, чуть не забыла, вас же с утра попросили зайти в приёмную главного целителя.

— Да?

— Да, но вы не беспокойтесь. Наш главный так и сказал: «Передайте мисс Грейнджер, чтобы она не переживала. Пусть утром придёт, мы с мистером Локхартом вопрос уладили».  О чём это он, Гермионочка?

— Даже не представляю, миссис Цепкинс, — Гермиона не собиралась врать, но и правду сказать не могла. — Возможно, речь идёт о моих оценках за Защиту от Тёмных Искусств. Мистер Локхарт преподавал у нас на втором курсе, но из-за несчастного случая не принимал экзамены.

— Возможно-возможно. В нашей больнице всё так строго. Это не аптека какая-нибудь, куда и с улицы берут.  Ну, я пойду, вздремну немножко, а то сегодня столько переживаний, столько переживаний. Ты разбуди меня через часик, дорогая.

— Да-да, конечно, миссис Цепкинс. Отдохните.

Под утро, когда от неразборчивых строк уже рябило в глазах, Гермиона заснула прямо за столом.  Ей приснился крохотный городок на морском берегу: белые домики, яркая зелень, улочки, утопающие в цветах. Она стояла и смотрела на перекатывающиеся пенные волны, внезапно окрасившиеся в сиреневый цвет, тропинка, спускавшаяся к морю, была обсажена по бокам кустами в человеческий рост. А на кустах кипами распускались бутоны: розовые, желтые, белые. И сладкий конфетный запах чего-то запретного наполнял воздух. Чайки носились над волнами и кричали тревожно, чайки кричали…

— Мисс Грейнджер, проснитесь же!

Бородатый целитель стоял рядом и с пониманием глядел на нарушительницу дисциплины.

— Всё, топайте домой, там доспите, — он вытащил из-под её рук стопку с отчётами. — Завтра в больнице будет не протолкнуться. Вместе с целителями из Сакра Инфермерия прибудут их практиканты. Они ребята суровые, женского общества не любят. Так что всех ведьм отпускают на два дня.

— Спасибо за благую весть, целитель Рейнольдс, — Гермиона потянулась и встала. — Сорок восемь часов сна — это то, что доктор прописал.

Умывшись и приведя в порядок форменную мантию, Гермиона поспешила к кабинету Януса Тики.

****

Главный целитель слегка приподнялся в кресле, но выходить из-за стола не пожелал. Ходили слухи, что он весьма вольно обращается с молоденькими сотрудницами, но Гермиона ничего такого не замечала. Возможно, она просто была не в его вкусе.

— Мисс Грейнджер, расскажите, пожалуйста, что всё-таки произошло в ночь, когда вы загубили зелье?

— Я уже почти закончила, когда в лабораторию постучал мистер Локхарт.

— Дальше.

— Он спросил, есть ли кто-нибудь живой. Я ответила, что есть.

— И?

— Мистер Локхарт и раньше мог проснуться ночью и покинуть палату, я в таких случаях отводила его обратно и укладывала спать. В этот раз я собиралась позвать на помощь дежурную ведьму, но её не было видно в коридоре.

— Что же вы сделали?

— Не я. Мистер Локхарт увидел меня при свете и узнал. Он преподавал в Хогвартсе в то время, когда я там училась, если вы помните.

— Да, продолжайте.

— Он был шокирован, произносил бессвязные фразы.

— Он бредил?

— Нет, видимо, пытался осознать тот факт, что ученица, которую он помнил совсем девочкой, выросла, а значит, и времени прошло немало. Потом он успокоился немного и попросил меня объяснить, что же произошло. Я сказала, что он стал жертвой несчастного случая и вот уже некоторое время находится здесь, у нас в больнице. И что лучше позвать целителя, но мистер Локхарт очень просил меня никого не беспокоить.

— А как же зелье?

— Ах да. Наш разговор занял некоторое время, и я не уследила за котлом. После этапа помешивания необходимо было насытить зелье кислородом, переливая…

— Я-то рецепт помню, но вы, похоже, забыли?

— Нет, я же говорю, отвлеклась. Не каждый день безнадёжные больные приходят в себя.

— Хорошо, допустим, а куда вы дели испорченное зелье?

— Уничтожила, согласно инструкции по безопасности.

— Когда уничтожили?

— Когда проводила мистера Локхарта в палату.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — Великий Янус поднялся из-за стола, — вы больше ничего не хотите мне сказать?

Гермиона смотрела на него и вспоминала уроки Лаванды Браун. Хлопать ресницами, округлив ротик, словно ты модель с рекламки в Ведьмополитене, Гермиона так и не научилась, но строить из себя наивную фею при случае умела на оценку «Выше ожидаемого». Поэтому она смущённо улыбнулась и, глядя в пол, произнесла почти шёпотом:

— Мистер Локхарт… — она деликатно кашлянула. — Мистер Локхарт сказал, что я очень хорошенькая.

Уши у Гермионы предательски покраснели. Это случалось всегда, когда ей приходилось врать; оставалось надеяться, что Главный целитель решит, что это она от скромности.

Великий Янус молчал, только могучее сопение раздавалось где-то над макушкой волшебницы.

— Мистер Локхарт откуда-то узнал, что вы опозорились с зельем. Он посчитал себя ответственным за ваше разгильдяйство и оплатил больнице все расходы. Я — формально — не имею причин налагать на вас взыскание, но я думаю, что вы ошиблись, выбрав профессию колдомедика.  В любом случае, у нас нет свободных вакансий на место подмастерья. Через месяц срок вашего контракта истекает. Вы получите степень целителя, но я вам советую поискать другое приложение для ваших многочисленных талантов. Вы свободны, мисс Грейнджер.

— Носки, — произнесла очень тихо Гермиона.

— Что? — не понял её Главный целитель.

— Ничего, это я о своём, о девичьем. Что ж, я и мои многочисленные таланты благодарим вас за откровенность.

* * *

В воскресенье, когда она рассказывала об этом Невиллу, тот чуть не расплескал свой чай.

— Да, Гермиона, так и представляю, как ты подпрыгиваешь в кабинете от радости с воплем: Добби свободен!

— Нет-нет. Никаких подпрыгиваний. Правда, расшаркиваться с Великим Янусом не было ни малейшего желания, так что я вышла из кабинета, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

— И куда ты теперь? — Невилл прекратил фыркать, сменив смешки на серьёзную мину.

— Не имею ни малейшего представления, — пожала плечами Гермиона, ковыряясь в мороженом.  — У меня ещё месяц на поиски. В крайнем случае, с голоду я не умру. Может, найду подработку, может, поеду автостопом по Европе. Может, меня внезапно осенит гениальная идея насчёт учёбы.

— Куда делась правильная Гермиона, у которой вся жизнь была расписана на десятки лет вперёд? — улыбнулся Невилл. — Мне кажется, тебе не стоит торопиться с выбором. Профессию ты получила, долг перед обществом перевыполнила, долг перед видом подождёт. Действительно, стоит потратить время на поиск любимого дела, чтобы потом ни дня не работать.

— Не всем так везёт, как тебе, дорогой мой герболог, — Гермиона ласково погладила друга по щеке. — Ой, раз Локхарт сдержал слово, я теперь ничего не должна больнице! Надеюсь, ты не пострадал из-за моей просьбы о помощи?

— Нет, и ни одна мандрагора тоже пока не пострадала.  Но ты мне хотела что-то рассказать, — Невилл наклонился над столиком и почти прошептал, — про ту самую ночь.

— Давай не здесь, — Гермиона оглянулась. На них никто не обращал внимания, но то, как они облажались в «Башке борова» у Аберфорта, многому её научило. — Ты не против прогуляться по маггловской части Лондона?

— Если только у меня подходящий вид, — сконфузился Невилл.  Он отдавал предпочтение классике, но крой его костюма отстал от маггловской моды лет на сто.

— Это Лондон, детка, — пожала плечами Гермиона. Денег на волшебный гардероб катастрофически не хватало, поэтому она эпатировала строгую больничную публику шмотками из дешёвого маггловского массмаркета. — Этот город тем и хорош, что тут можно выглядеть, как угодно.

Так они выбрались с Диагон-аллеи и пошли гулять. В Гайд-парке в этот день было многолюдно, к тому же на любимом месте Гермионы два странных персонажа кормили уток и уходить не спешили. Тогда она предложила Невиллу аппарировать в Оксфорд. Гермионе там нравилось, и тут никого не удивить было юношей в хорошо сшитом костюме в компании с девушкой в рваных джинсах и футболке с кислотным принтом.  Она потащила Невилла за собой на территорию Нового Колледжа. Был там один симпатичный дворик, где Гермиона любила проводить время, отгородившись от всех чарами невидимости. Они и сейчас расположились под деревом, установив лёгкий магглооталкивающий полог.

— Невилл, ты прав насчёт целителя и его невнятного интервью. С Локхартом всё не так, как кажется. Для начала, он ещё до моего появления в больнице начал приходить в себя потихоньку. Ну, там, автографы раздавал, перед камерами позировал. На моём первом году работы это был ужас, а не пациент.  Капризный подросток с манией величия и куриными мозгами; прости, что я так о болящем.

— Убери слово «подросток» и получишь точное описание Локхарта образца 1993 года в полном здравии, — успокоил её совесть Невилл.

— В начале второго курса у нас был лекционный блок, и в больницу я вернулась уже после Рождества. Так вот, его как подменили. С одной стороны, для взрослого мужика поведение ребёнка — это регресс, но в этом качестве он мне нравился значительно больше. И я бы сказала, что как ребёнок он был куда в более здравом уме, чем как подросток. Если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Не совсем.

— Хм-м, ну вот если бы он и выглядел как дитя, то я бы не усомнилась, что передо мной психически здоровый мальчик.  Связная речь, адекватное поведение. Никакой зацикленности на этих его локонах. Ребёнок как ребёнок. До этого всё было хуже. 

— Но это только хвост от василиска?

— Да. Весь василиск впереди.  Я почти закончила с Глотком, отошла от котла к шкафам; пока возилась, Локхарт оказался рядом с зельем и случайно — это абсолютно точно — случайно уронил в котёл один цветок олеандра. Зелье изменилось до состояния сиреневой пены, потом выплеснулось из котла на него. Субстанция впиталась в кожу рук и головы. И он заговорил как взрослый. Потом вспомнил своё имя, кто он такой, даже меня вспомнил. Когда сопоставил мой нынешний вид и предполагаемый возраст, догадался, что времени прошло прилично. Расстроился. И, ты не поверишь, чуть ли не первым его вопросом было: как там Джинни?

— В смысле?

— Ну, он последнее, что чётко помнил, что должен был идти и спасать Джинни. Вот он и спросил о ней. О ней, о василиске, и о Томе Ридлле, конечно. Куда ж без него-то?

— Ты ему сказала, что война закончилась?

— Сказала даже, кто её закончил. Так вот, Невилл, он чуть ли не головой об стол бился, что ничем помочь не смог. Искренне так переживал. А я уже не второкурсница, меня хлопаньем ресниц не обманешь.  

— Это не Локхарт.

— Уточню, Невилл, это не тот Локхарт, которого мы помним, судя по поступкам. Но по мимике, жестам, интонациям, голосу — это определённо он. 

— Вернёмся к твоему зелью. Думаешь, ты нашла лекарство от потери памяти?  В котле после взрыва осталось что-нибудь?

— Осталась примерно половина. Я сохранила содержимое, но ума не приложу, как его вынести из больницы. У нас режим, сам понимаешь. А то бы персонал половину аптекарского шкафа растащил по домам.

— А как ты думаешь, у тебя получится повторить?

— Пока не попробую — не узнаю; прежде чем гореть энтузиазмом, неплохо было бы теоретически просчитать, что за пенки я сняла с Тонизирующего глотка Мандрагоры.

— Гермиона, — Невилл смотрел на неё до того печальными глазами, что напоминал брошенного бассета. — Если это всё-таки оно, я боюсь.

Гермиона, мыслями витавшая где-то в теоретическом Зельеварении, вернулась к реальности.  Это Невилл. Он трепетный, как мимбулус мимблетония. Да, он может снести голову гигантской змее, но это не мешает ему оставаться юношей, вальсирующим с воображаемой партнёршей в пижаме и бальных туфлях.

— Давай бояться вместе, — предложила она ему абсолютно серьёзно. — Один умный маггл сказал: нет ничего лучше для испугавшегося мужчины, чем обнаружить рядом перепуганную женщину, — сразу придает мужества.

Невилл улыбнулся.

— Тогда мне придётся много выпить для храбрости. Я не помню тебя перепуганной. Но, кроме шуток, Гермиона.  Я уже давно успокоился насчёт мамы и папы. За двадцать лет привыкаешь к мысли, что есть вещи, которые нельзя изменить.  В одиннадцать, когда я получил письмо из Хогвартса, я отчаянно надеялся на чудо. Они должны были очнуться и узнать, что я настоящий волшебник. Но они не очнулись. А теперь я думаю, что их ждёт, если чудо всё-таки случится?  Двадцать лет, Гермиона, целых двадцать лет! Это же целая жизнь прошла, их друзья либо погибли, либо все эти двадцать лет жили и боролись без них. У всех семьи, дети или просто свои судьбы. Я уже не маленький мальчик. Я им почти чужой. Чудо должно либо произойти вовремя, либо пусть не происходит совсем.

— Хорошо, что ты со мной этим поделился.  Давай, я тебе кое-что расскажу. То, что никогда не обсуждала даже с Гарри и Роном, — Гермиона откинулась на согнутую в колене ногу Невилла и прикрыла глаза. Тепло человеческого тела сейчас было как нельзя кстати. — Когда Битва закончилась, передо мной встал вопрос: возвращать ли родителям память.

—Что значит: встал вопрос! Это же твои родители!

—Да, Невилл, это мои родители, и я поступила с ними по-скотски. Я не объяснила им всю опасность моего положения, я не стала обсуждать возможные варианты событий. Я была уверена, что они просто заберут меня из магмира и попытаются скрыться. Это никакая не гарантия, кстати, что мы бы остались живы. Каракарова же быстро нашли, нашли бы и нас. Но я не стала ничего объяснять, я просто стёрла себя из их памяти и отправила родителей в Австралию, чтобы они, как это ни прискорбно звучит, не путались у меня под ногами. Да, это ради их блага, но и ради собственного блага тоже. Мне не хотелось нести ещё и этот груз. Груз их скорби, если со мной что-то случится. Мерзко, правда?

— Раз ты так говоришь… — Невилл жевал сорванную травинку и смотрел куда-то в сторону.

Гермиона была благодарна за то, что он не стал сейчас подробно разбирать её поступок, а дал ей возможность выговориться. И она продолжила:

— Да. У меня было время, чтобы всё обдумать и во всём себе признаться. Но не суть. Так вот, пока я тут большей частью бессмысленно пряталась по кустам, родители в Австралии преподнесли мне сюрприз. У меня есть младший брат, Невилл. Мои родители — ровесники твоих почти. И они магглы. Так что насчёт того, что вся их жизнь прошла — это ты очень зря. В сорок пять всё, может, только начинается. Мама говорит, что она это теперь точно знает. Они боялись, Невилл, они боялись родить ещё одного ребёнка, зная, что он тоже может в одиннадцать лет уйти от них в другой мир.  Теперь у них есть Генри. И теперь они боятся только одного: что у него слишком рано появится племянник или племянница. Страх — плохой советчик. Не дай страху делать за тебя выбор. И ещё одно. Я всё думала: а каким станет Локхарт, если очнётся. Останется ли в нём хоть что-то от Роя? И будь у меня право решать, вернула бы я его к здравому рассудку? К тому самому, который заставил его направить палочку на Гарри и Рона. К тому самому рассудку, что позволил ему бросить Джинни в беде?

— И что ты надумала?

— Ничего, Невилл. Я не решила эту этическую задачу. За меня её решил цветок олеандра.  Теперь надо понять, что же это за решение и каков ответ.

Невилл молчал, разглядывая снующих туда-сюда студентов, преподавателей и экскурсантов.

— Хорошо здесь. Красиво, — он покрутил головой, посмотрел в крону дерева и спросил.

— Немного Хогвартс напоминает, не находишь?

* * *

Итоговые испытания на степень целителя планировались на то же время, что и экзамены в Хогвартсе.  Гермиона и ещё шесть человек падали с ног от недосыпа. Никто и не собирался освобождать младший персонал от обязанностей. Наоборот, такое ощущение, что их специально перегружали идиотскими поручениями. Готовиться по теоретической части удавалось урывками. Что ж, в колдомедицине на этом этапе царил жёсткий отбор. Она понимала, что ей-то как раз не имеет смысла рвать мозги на британский флаг. Без степени её не оставят, а итоговые оценки ни на что не влияют. Мест нет, как сказал Великий Янус. Ну, на этот «Титаник» она и не очень-то рвётся попасть. Однако самолюбие Гермионы было задето не на шутку. Пусть уж все увидят, что дело не в ней, а в косности и ретроградности системы и общей мировой несправедливости.

Настал день испытаний, на диспут её пригласили последней.  Высокая комиссия состояла из Главного целителя, её куратора, парочки приглашённых экспертов и…  вот так сюрприз! На месте «адвоката дьявола» сидел её бывший профессор собственной персоной. Какая встреча, давно не виделись! Гермиона заняла своё место за кафедрой. Ей предстояло выслушать стоя оценку её трёхгодичной деятельности в больнице.

Куратор зачитал характеристику, в которой было поровну и похвал, и нареканий. Похвал даже больше. Приглашённые целители взирали на неё благосклонно ровно до того момента, пока не было упомянуто, что она запорола зелье. Они зашушукались, потом один из иностранцев обратился к профессору Хогвартса на каком-то незнакомом Гермионе языке. Из предмета, по форме напоминающего осиный улей, раздался хриплый голос:

— Профессор Злей, вы как её учить Яды, что можете говорить?

Главный целитель хмыкнул, куратор спрятал усмешку в кулак, Снейп и бровью не повёл.

— Я поставил мисс Грейнджер оценку «Выше ожидаемого» за весь пройденный курс по Зельям в Хогвартсе. Она внимательна, дисциплинирована, избыточно добросовестна в исполнении заданий. Единственное, что отделяло её от моей оценки «Превосходно» — некоторый сбой в расстановке приоритетов в критической ситуации.

— Поясните, пожалуйста.

— У нее отсутствует интуитивный алгоритм распознавания опасности и согласованный с ним модус операнди принятия решений по её изоляции. Это подтверждено тем, что мисс Грейнджер не прошла дальше первого года обучения по курсу «Прорицания». По словам профессора Трелони,  у неё напрочь отсутствуют способности к предвидению.

— Вы хотеть назвать её бестолочь?

— Я хочу сказать, что как женщине ей свойственно эмоционально реагировать на события. Это не недостаток для хорошего подмастерья, но истинное мастерство предполагает наличие трезвого рассудка при любых обстоятельствах.  С возрастом, я полагаю, мисс Грейнджер накопит достаточно опыта, чтобы правильно расставлять приоритеты. Она умеет учиться на ошибках. Как её профессор, я это могу со всей ответственностью подтвердить.

— Что ж, — Главный Целитель оглядел всех собравшихся, — думаю, вопрос о допуске к испытаниям мы решили. Мисс Грейнджер, тяните билет.

Гермиона подошла к столу, где лежали зачарованные куски пергамента, и выбрала наугад.

«Проклятия, вызывающие оцепенение. Классификация. Методы диагностики. Способы лечения больных. Методы ухода».

«Ну, погнали, прям по памяти и собственному опыту».

К концу сорокаминутной речи Гермиона почти охрипла, а слушатели заскучали. Великий Янус прикрыл глаза и, похоже, задремал. Снейп просто рассматривал ногти, иногда удовлетворённо хмыкал.  Собственно, до изложения всего объёма знаний по вопросу Гермионе было ещё далеко. И собравшиеся это понимали, но, по традиции, прерывать испытуемого можно было, только если он произнёс классическую формулу: «Feci quod potui faciant meliora potentes».

Перед финальным аккордом в виде изложения всех последствий встречи с василиском, Гермиона всё-таки сделала паузу, чтобы глотнуть воды. Специально для таких случаев на отдельном столике стоял графин со стаканами. Главный Целитель всхрапнул в этот момент и проснулся. Увидев, что испытуемая молчит, а собравшиеся переглядываются, он нарушил тишину и произнёс, откашлявшись:

— Думаю, у присутствующих нет сомнений в полноте знаний мисс Грейнджер?

Все согласно закивали.

— Мисс Грейнджер, мы абсолютно удовлетворены вашим ответом, вы готовы закончить выступление?

Гермиона поставила стакан на место и отошла обратно к кафедре. Она не торопясь поправила мантию, улыбнулась всем собравшимся и елейным голосом произнесла:

— Если вы абсолютно удовлетворены, то я могу прекратить дозволенные мне речи.

Старичок в мантии восточного покроя, услышав её ответ, заулыбался и закивал головой.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — голос профессора Снейпа был тих и спокоен, — как оппонент на испытаниях, я обязан задать вам хотя бы один вопрос. Если собравшиеся не против, одним вопросом я и ограничусь.

Все облегчённо выдохнули. Гермиона вся обратилась во внимание и в упор уставилась на профессора Снейпа, стараясь не упустить ни слова. Она не сомневалась, что вопрос будет с тройным дном.

— Назовите порядок действий младшего целителя при оказании помощи пострадавшему волшебнику при взаимодействии с потенциально опасной субстанцией.

— Общие принципы оказания помощи. Принять меры к собственной защите от субстанции. Удалить всех незатронутых контактом из зоны поражения. Исключить вероятность повторного взаимодействия. По возможности, прервать физический контакт пострадавшего с объектом. Оценить степень поражения основных жизненноважных функций организма. Принять меры к поддержанию сердцебиения и дыхания. При невозможности на месте определить характер поражающего вещества — собрать образец.  Доставить пострадавшего в больницу. Если пострадавший впал в буйство, применить механические методы фиксации. Частные случаи зависят от характера субстанции и видимых признаков её воздействия на организм волшебника, — оттарабанила Гермиона.

Снейп смотрел на неё, не мигая, но без какой-то особой сосредоточенности. Выслушав ответ, он чуть повернул голову к присутствующим колдомедикам и невыразительно произнёс:

— У меня больше нет вопросов.

Великий Янус шумно выдохнул:

— Вы свободны, мисс Грейнджер. Ждите результата с остальными.

Через час их вызвали для оглашения вердикта Высокой комиссии. Четверым дали степень целителя: двух колдомедиков рекомендовали для продолжения обучения по выбранной специальности, ей и ещё одной ведьмочке, сдавшей экзамен со второго раза, выдали дипломы с наилучшими пожеланиями. Троих отправили на пересдачу. Когда все экзаменаторы жали им руки по очереди, Снейп чуть задержал её ладонь.

— Вы отлично держались на экзамене, мисс Грейнджер, — сказал он, добавляя к собственному рукопожатию вторую руку.

Гермиона почувствовала, что он вкладывает какой-то тонкий предмет между её пальцев. Она сжала их, зафиксировав передачу и чуть кивнув, ответила:

— Ваше присутствие всегда действовало на меня ободряюще, профессор. Спасибо за всё.

Судя по ощущениям, в её руке оказалась свёрнутая записка, которую удалось прочитать только в туалете, что называется, вдали от посторонних глаз:

«Чары снимут в 18:00 на семь минут. Лань пьёт воду послезавтра в восемь вечера».

* * *

Через полгода после Битвы Гарри и Гермиона сидели в коридоре Министерства Магии у зала номер десять и ждали приговора. Большой состав Визенгамота слушал дело Северуса Тобиаса Снейпа по обвинению в пособничестве Тому Риддлу, по обвинению в убийстве Альбуса Вульфрика Дамблдора и где-то ещё с десяток разного рода обвинений. По сумме наказаний он должен был перецеловаться взасос со всеми дементорами, если бы они ещё работали на Министерство. А так его ждала банальная смертная казнь.

Гарри нервничал. Его вызывали и в качестве свидетеля обвинения, и в качестве свидетеля защиты. Дикая ситуация, но Закон Магической Британии это позволял. Когда объявили приговор: «Невиновен. Невиновен. Невиновен.  Не доказано. Не доказано…» и так далее, и профессора освободили прямо в зале суда, Гарри не стал проталкиваться к нему с поздравлениями. Он отправил ему письмо совой с просьбой о встрече. Снейп ответил кратко: «31 октября. Годрикова Лощина. Кладбище. 12:00»

То, что профессор остался в живых, было заслугой его предусмотрительности и помощи всеми презираемого Мундугуса Флетчера. Этот маленький неопрятный человечек не побоялся аппарировать в Визжащую хижину вскоре после того, как гриффиндорцы покинули её в полной уверенности, что оставили там мёртвого предателя Северуса Снейпа. На этом точные сведения заканчивались, оставались только слухи и домыслы. Вроде бы профессор как-то обманул Лорда, вроде бы змея его кусала, да недокусала. Точно известно одно: он был ранен, а вытащил его с того света Мундугус, следуя чётким, заранее расписанным инструкциям.

Накануне встречи Гермиона и Гарри сидели в библиотеке Блэков. Они тогда экстерном готовились к сдаче экзаменов за седьмой курс, Гермиона разрывалась между родительским домом, Норой и Гриммо, 12.  Маме она помогала с маленьким, Гарри — с учёбой, а Рону — справляться с депрессией у родных. Не самое приятное время, если вспомнить. Она очень хотела пойти с Гарри на встречу, но боялась попросить. И тут он заговорил об этом сам:

— Не знаю, что я там забыл, Гермиона. Вот ведь идиотская у меня привычка: сначала сделать, потом подумать: «Гарри, а нафига?»

— То есть ты попросил Снейпа о встрече, а теперь не хочешь туда идти?

— Да не так всё. Тут не про хотелки речь. Я должен, Гермиона, должен с ним встретиться после всего того, что случилось. Чтобы сказать… Или сделать…  Или не сказать и не сделать. Понимаешь, я тогда за несколько часов столько всего пережил, не считая разборок с Лордом. Я Снейпа ненавидел, потом он умер, потом оказалось, что он маму любил, и всё это время был, прости, меня тошнит от этой фразы, «на нашей стороне». Потом оказалось, что Снейп выжил, но это к худшему, потому что я, Гарри Поттер, обвинил его в убийстве Дамблдора.

— Но он в самом деле его убил. И ты рассказал то, что видел.

— Ага, видел. Знаешь, у магглов поговорка есть: врёт, как очевидец. Вот я и соврал, сказавши правду. Или наоборот?  И это всё меня наизнанку вывернуло. Только кому это интересно? Точно не профессору. Но я его трусом назвал, Гермиона. Вот, когда я шёл на ту поляну, в Запретный лес, умирать шёл, меня вроде как души поддержали: мамы, папы, Сириуса, Тонкс, Люпина.  Они со мной были как бы снаружи, а то, что Снейп всё это время делал без всякой поддержки — внутри. Мне очень страшно было и умирать не хотелось. Вот ни капли не хотелось, а потом страх притупился.

— Ты перешагнул грань.

— Да, и я знал, что вот человек, который смог так же. Значит, и я смогу. Мне было проще, Гермиона, потому что я шёл за ним. Я уже потом это понял, а тогда я просто сделал то, что надо. Я поверил Снейпу, Гермиона. Я поверил именно ему, и всё получилось.

— Ну, хорошо, ты мне всё это рассказал, и оно действительно сложно. А к Снейпу тебе зачем с этим?

— Вот я и спрашиваю себя: зачем? Извиниться? Прощения попросить? В ранах поковыряться? Я придурок, Гермиона. Но мне очень надо, чтобы случилось ещё одно чудо. Совсем небольшое. Я хочу, чтобы прошлое осталось в прошлом. Чтобы мы оба не тащили оттуда ничего дурного. Гарри Поттер умер на той поляне в Запретном лесу, как и профессор умер на полу в Визжащей хижине. Теперь я хочу похоронить нашу взаимную ненависть. Как думаешь, он согласится?

— Не знаю, Гарри, но думаю, он тебе встречу на кладбище назначил не для того, чтобы стюардессу откопать.

— При чём здесь стюардесса?

— Ни при чём. Анекдот такой. Ты книжки про индейцев в детстве читал? Возьми с собой топор и зарой его, раз словами трудно объяснить.

— Угу, но не думаю, что Снейп их тоже читал. По крайней мере Василиска Чингачгуком он не называл. Так что с топором надо быть аккуратнее. Может неправильно понять.

— Я бы могла пойти с тобой. Не на встречу, разумеется. Просто постоять где-нибудь недалеко, подождать. На случай, если тебе потребуется моральная поддержка.

— Или скорая медицинская помощь. Спасибо, Гермиона. Я бы не отказался на самом деле. Не тот случай, когда с трудностями положено непременно справляться в одиночку.

Они аппарировали в тот промозглый день в Годрикову Лощину в начале двенадцатого. Гарри прихватил с собой букет прямо из Лондона, не собираясь тратить время на поиски златоцветника и полыни в деревне. 

Гермиона рассталась с ним на подходе к кладбищу, не планируя обнаруживать своё присутствие перед профессором и уж тем более — подслушивать или подсматривать. Она хотела пройтись и подумать о своём весьма туманном будущем, но как только Гарри скрылся из виду, обогнув здание церкви, ей пришла в голову одна идея. Год назад они были здесь в Сочельник и видели могилы матери и сестры Дамблдора. Он больше не принесёт сюда цветы, но она может это сделать для них, для него.  Так она и поступила: цветочница с букетами поздних хризантем стояла в десятке ярдов, видимо, надеясь на тех, кто собирается посетить кладбище накануне Дня поминовения. Гермиона выбрала несколько веточек ярко-жёлтых цветов и отправилась обратно к калитке. Сейчас не было сугробов, как тогда, и она довольно быстро разыскала ряд, в котором стоял поросший лишайниками камень. Если кто и ухаживал за могилой, то приходил он давно. Возможно, Аберфорт навещал это место летом. Но с того времени в траве накопилось порядочно мусора. Гермиона взмахнула палочкой, удаляя зеленоватые кляксы с имён Кендры и Арианы. Она не стала очищать весь камень, ей это казалось неуместным вмешательством. Смерть не станет краше, трагедия не станет меньше, если гранит будет выглядеть как новенький. Из-за того, что Гермиона рассматривала имена, стараясь не пропустить нужный ряд, она не обратила внимания, что Гарри и Снейп стоят совсем недалеко — всего лишь в двух рядах от неё. В ночь Сочельника они с Гарри так наползались по сугробам, что у неё совершенно потерялась ориентация в пространстве. А теперь получается, что она вмешалась в нечто, совершенно её не касающееся. Гермиона осторожно, чтобы не обнаружить себя, попятилась назад. И тем не менее, даже не желая того, она наблюдала за волшебниками у могилы Лили и Джеймса Поттеров. Они стояли рядом, и не похоже, чтобы кто-нибудь что-нибудь говорил. Они так и не обернулись, даже когда под её ногой хрустнула ветка.

Гермиона успела перевести дух, радуясь, что её не застукали, но прошло около четверти часа, и она начала подмерзать.  Интересно, о чём можно столько времени молчать? Если всё понятно без слов.

— Я оставил вашего друга, мисс Грейнджер, немного поразмышлять в одиночестве, — раздался за её спиной знакомый голос. Она обернулась, внутренне напрягаясь от смущения и, чего уж греха таить, страха.— Не торопитесь к нему пока. С Гарри… — профессор откашлялся, — с ним всё в порядке.

— А с вами? — спросила Гермиона и тут же прикусила язык.

— Мы не подрались и даже не поругались, если вы об этом, мисс Грейнджер, — Снейп усмехнулся и тут же болезненно поморщился. — Мы… поговорили. Прояснили некоторые недоразумения. Теперь я хотел бы попрощаться. И, если вы не против, надолго. Лучше всего — навсегда.

— Я… — Гермиона собралась с духом произнести заготовленную просьбу, хотя понимала теперь, что она останется без ответа.

— Вы — что? — профессор, похоже, начал терять терпение.

— Я хотела пойти к вам ученицей. После успешной сдачи экзаменов за седьмой курс, разумеется.

— Я не набираю учеников, мисс Грейнджер, а даже если бы и набирал, мой ответ вам — нет. И не потому, что у вас нет нужных способностей. Это сугубо личное.

— Я понимаю, мы вам все до чёртиков надоели.

— Это в первую очередь, во вторую… Я надеюсь больше никогда не иметь удовольствия видеть вас снова, поэтому скажу то, что предпочёл бы не говорить. А вы слушайте внимательно и постарайтесь не перебивать, как вы это обычно делаете.

Гермиона только кивнула в ответ.

— Между мастером и подмастерьем существует особый род отношений, основанных на безграничном доверии. Если я говорю — бежать, вы бежите, если я говорю — падать, вы падаете.

— Но я доверяю вам, профессор. Больше, чем кому-либо из учителей.

— Дело в том, что я не доверяю вам, мисс Грейнджер. Как мастер, я несу ответственность за все ваши будущие промахи. Не научные, а этические. Я должен быть уверен, что вы усвоите не только как смешивать несмешиваемое и как разделять неразделимое, но и то, что у познавательного интереса есть границы, за которые нельзя переходить, потому что нельзя. Вы переступаете через собственные запреты слишком часто и слишком легко.

Гермиона не стала возражать. Профессор был прав. Все её «нельзя» относились к кому угодно, по итогу, только не к ней.

— Спасибо за урок профессор, — она сглотнула, почти готовая расплакаться. — На самом деле, спасибо. Я постараюсь его усвоить и заслужить когда-нибудь ваше доверие.

— Не трудитесь, — он жестом прервал её возможные излияния. — Есть ещё кое-что. И я просил меня не перебивать!  Это и в самом деле непросто высказать, — он посмотрел вверх, словно прикидывая, стоит ли продолжать. И, видимо, откровенность победила в споре с замкнутостью. — На полу в хижине… Я был ранен, хотя и не смертельно. Но всё-таки… вы видели, что мне нужна помощь. Я не рассчитывал ни на Поттера, ни на вашего рыжего приятеля. Но вы, мисс Грейнджер! — он хотел дотронуться до неё, возможно, ткнуть пальцем, но явно сдержался, поэтому просто поднял его кверху в указующем жесте. — Вы могли хотя бы попытаться. Но вы стояли и смотрели. И ничего не сделали.

Гермиона помнила, как Снейп прохрипел тогда: «Собери! Собери…» И это вывело её из оцепенения. Она наколдовала флакон, потому что знала, как это делается, и потому, что прозвучала команда. Снейп меж тем продолжал говорить:

— Я не упрекаю вас ни в коем случае. Этому не учили в школе, и вы не обязаны были меня спасать. Но всё же… Если бы это был кто-то другой — не я, а кто-то близкий вам. Вы бы так же стояли и смотрели?

— Простите…

— Не извиняйтесь.  Это не обвинение. Это констатация факта. На тот момент у вас были другие приоритеты. Просто кое-что либо происходит вовремя, либо не происходит никогда. Второго шанса у нас не будет. Я не готов дать его кому бы то ни было.

* * *

Воспоминания о той беседе слегка поблёкли за три с лишним последующих года. Но одним из мотивов выбора профессии колдомедика был как раз вопрос о приоритетах и быстроте реакции. Приоритеты у неё сменились независимо от приобретённых знаний, а вот ситуация с Локхартом кое-что прояснила. Окажись зелье по-настоящему опасным или даже смертельным, она могла бы и не успеть помочь Рою. Она могла бы даже погибнуть сама.  Так что она может смело прийти на встречу и заявить: «Профессор, вы были неправы!»

«Чары снимут в 18:00 на семь минут».

У неё оставалось меньше четверти часа, чтобы забрать банку с зельем и вынести её из здания больницы.

Так в чём же дело? В доверии? В приоритетах? Или всё-таки он проверяет её на лояльность к правилам? Какой ответ здесь на оценку «превосходно»?

Гермиона посмотрела на часы и…

Через полчаса она сидела в своей квартирке, мокрая как мышь. Банка с сиреневой пеной стояла на тумбочке. Чары не сработали, её никто не схватил за руку, но, похоже, проблем у неё только прибавилось. Отказать Невиллу, имея на руках доступный образец, будет в разы сложнее.

— Учёба никогда и не заканчивалась. Не так ли, профессор? — она задала этот вопрос вслух и нервно рассмеялась, упав спиной на кровать. Через весь потолок шла трещина. Гермиона смотрела на неё и хохотала. Вечером она собиралась напиться в хлам. До встречи со Снейпом, если она всё-таки на неё пойдёт, есть время. А банку надо унести из квартиры. На всякий случай.

Утром, которое наступило где-то после ланча, Гермиона наконец смогла подняться с кровати и встать. Для начала на четвереньки. Хорошая новость — она проснулась в кровати одна. Плохая —  пиво с виски ей мешать не стоило. Теперь надо доползти до холодильника, куда она предусмотрительно поставила минералку и антипохмельное. Главное — не сбиться с курса.

Ещё через полчаса она сидела и рассматривала письмо от Локхарта, в котором он поздравлял её с получением степени целителя и приглашал к пяти вечера на чай, чтобы обсудить «предложение, которое может её заинтересовать».  В письме был постскриптум: «Если мистер Поттер согласится сопровождать вас на встречу, его присутствие будет как нельзя более кстати. Камин будет открыт». Антипохмельное зелье сработало правильно. Письмо никакая не галлюцинация. Если у Гарри нет планов на вечер, можно и сходить. В её нынешнем положении лучше иметь больше, чем одну голову.

Адрес, значившийся в письме, указывал на одну из улочек в старом деловом квартале Лондона. Если ей или им с Гарри не понравится это «интересное предложение», всегда можно будет покинуть дом Локхарта через дверь. Осталось только сообщить Гарри, что утро уже наступило.  Почему, интересно, никто из волшебников не додумался до магического аналога телефона?

Аппарировать точно к крыльцу дома на площади Гриммо Гермиона научилась ещё три года назад. Ничего сложного. Сложно было объяснить Гарри, что они забыли у Локхарта. Для этого пришлось рассказать ему кратко о случившемся в лаборатории. Оказалось, что новость о чудесном исцелении бывшего профессора прошла мимо его ушей, и её друг совершенно не был готов к тому, что они увидели, когда вышли из камина ровно в пять часов пополудни.

Гилдерой Локхарт встретил их в рубашке и брюках старомодного покроя.  Воланы на рукавах и рюши на планках вышли из моды уже лет семь как. Теперь волшебники предпочитали скромную классику начала двадцатого века. Гермионе она, в общем, тоже нравилась, но Локхарт, похоже, пока не обновлял гардероб.

— Добро пожаловать, мисс Грейнджер, мистер Поттер. Я рад, что вы приняли моё приглашение на чай. Вот, прошу, присаживайтесь.

Они расположились вокруг стола, на котором было накрыто настоящее английское чаепитие: трёхуровневые тарелки с тарталетками и двумя видами выпечки, густейшие сливки, джем, и, конечно, сам напиток.

— Я бы предложил вам шампанское по случаю знаменательного события, но не знаю ваше отношение к алкогольным напиткам.

Гарри и Гермиона переглянулись.

— Я говорю об успешном прохождении испытаний на степень целителя мисс Грейнджер, конечно, — Локхарт меж тем оценил их молчание как знак согласия и призвал бутылку из ведёрка. Разлил ароматный напиток в бокалы и протянул их своим гостям.

— За успешный карьерный рост целителя Грейнджер, — провозгласил тост хозяин дома. Гости выпили с ним. Затем приступили к поеданию вкуснейших тарталеток.

— Вы знаете, мистер Поттер, что обычно это получается со второго, а то и с третьего раза?

— Нет. Но мы всегда знали, что Гермиона не заваливает экзаменов. Она особенная в этом смысле.

— Мисс Грейнджер, несомненно, талантливая ведьма; так же, как и Великий Янус, несомненно, самый прижимистый Главный Целитель с момента основания больницы. Он просто заставляет доплачивать за право получить степень в её стенах.

— А, — засмеялась Гермиона, — тогда секрет моего успеха прост. Больница не получила с меня ни кната. Они сами предложили мне трёхгодичный курс обучения.

— Репутация стоит дорого, мисс Грейнджер. Как вы думаете, насколько подорожает взнос с соискателя, после того как ваше имя появится в списке выпускников?

— Всех этих манипуляций недостаточно для того, чтобы предложить мне продолжить образование.

— Ну, они целители, а не идиоты. Ваши дальнейшие успехи на этом поприще могли бы быть оспорены именно потому, что вы та, кто вы есть. Целители — ещё те завистники. Хуже только писатели. Поверьте, я знаю, о чём говорю.

Локхарт развлекал их историями о сообществе сочинителей. Гарри молчал или отвечал односложно, но по его лицу было видно, что он не ожидал встретить в бывшем профессоре остроумного и приятного собеседника. Видимо, ему ещё был памятен тот разговор на втором курсе.

Меж тем, когда светский трёп о природе-погоде и человеческих недостатках исчерпал себя, Гермиона для поддержания разговора спросила, чем теперь Локхарт намерен заниматься.

— Об этом я и хотел поговорить с вами, мисс Грейнджер. За девять лет много произошло такого, о чём я не узнаю из газет. А собирать сплетни по родственникам и знакомым мне бы не хотелось. Я прошу вас стать моим личным целителем. Контракт на год. Вы поможете мне адаптироваться к современным реалиям. И понаблюдаете за моим состоянием.

— А что, есть проблемы? — обеспокоилась Гермиона.

— Мне пришлось отказаться от моей старой палочки. Она совершенно меня не слушалась. Новую мистер Олливандер выбирал шесть часов. Древесина олеандра и голосовые связки химеры. Кто в здравом уме может вообразить такое сочетание?

— Это всё?  Других, э-э-э, трудностей не возникло?

— Пока нет, — понизив голос сказал Локхарт. — Но это пока.  Наверное, мне стоит начать с самого начала. Ваш друг, мисс Грейнджер в курсе нашей маленькой тайны?

— Да, — ответил Гарри, — Гермиона мне рассказала о случае в лаборатории.

— Я решил, что не стоит афишировать все подробности моего внезапного и чудесного исцеления. Это могло пагубно отразиться на мисс Грейнджер, и к тому же затянуть процесс по освидетельствованию. Мне хотелось покинуть стены больницы как можно скорее.

— Понимаю, — согласился Гарри.

— Но что же тогда вас беспокоит, мистер Локхарт?

— «Беспокоит» не совсем то слово, — Гилдерой откинулся на спинку стула и продолжил разговор, тщательно подбирая слова: — Всё, что я знаю о себе, я вижу как бы со стороны. То есть почти всё, начиная где-то с семилетнего возраста. Родителей, учёбу в Хогвартсе, свои путешествия. Иногда из событий выпадают отдельные фрагменты, словно мой внутренний наблюдатель закрывал на что-то глаза. Многие поступки, совершены как бы не мной, и мне за них стыдно. Вы знаете, что в школе я слыл отпетым хулиганом? А ещё нытиком, занудой и попрошайкой? Вечно таскался за учителями в надежде обратить на себя внимание. Часть описанных в моих книгах событий вообще никогда не происходила, а часть происходила совершенно не так, как я их описал.

— Вроде драки с вампиром в телефонной будке? — уточнил Гарри.

— Ах это? Это мелочи. Драка с вампиром была, только не в будке, конечно. Волшебники плохо представляют себе некоторые реалии мира магглов, а мне свойственно подтрунивать над их неуместным снобизмом. С вампиром мы столкнулись в канализации, но, боюсь, весь драматизм происходящего был бы слит, опиши я в подробностях битву по колено в сточных водах.

— Но раньше-то вас это не беспокоило? Простите, мистер Локхарт, девять лет назад перед нами был действительно совсем другой человек, — без излишнего политеса констатировала Гермиона, надеясь вернуть разговор в изначальное русло.

— Догадываюсь, кого вы видели перед собой: глуповатого, напыщенного павлина, озабоченного лишь своей внешностью.

— Ну, может, не так грубо, — попытался проявить такт Гарри.  — Но в чём-то вы правы. Особенно насчёт внешности.

— Я сознаю, что природа не была мне мачехой, да и родители мои были внешне людьми весьма приятными. Но не об этом речь. За всеми этими странностями кроется какая-то тайна. Возможно, лучше будет всем, если она таковой и останется. Но меня беспокоит, что я иногда теряюсь во времени. Словно застываю на месте. А потом оказывается, что прошло несколько минут.

— Именно минут? — уточнила Гермиона. — Не часов, не дней? А в каких ситуациях это происходит?

— О! Вас заинтересовал мой случай, мисс Грейнджер? — печально улыбнулся Локхарт.  — Да, речь о минутах, но кто может поручиться, что эти интервалы не станут больше, и выпадать из реальности я не стану чаще? Возможно, то зелье, которое вернуло меня в сознание, нужно принимать регулярно. Или хотя бы необходим дополнительный однократный приём для полного моего выздоровления.  У вас ведь осталось то, что мы извлекли из котла?

— Да, но я даже не знаю, что это за супчик мы с вами сварили, — попыталась отшутиться Гермиона.

— Ну так узнайте, — просто сказал Локхарт. — Вы единственный человек, не считая вашего друга, которому я могу доверить своё здоровье и, что уж скрывать, репутацию. Нанимая вас в качестве своего личного целителя, я развязываю вам руки. Исследования и эксперименты, пока вы не перешли к опытам на людях, в данном случае абсолютно законны. Я уточнял у своего поверенного.

— Но как это будет выглядеть со стороны? Мне придётся наблюдать за вами почти круглосуточно, чтобы поймать эти ваши странные приступы.

— А вот для этого нам очень пригодится ваша помощь, мистер Поттер. Я попросил составить магический контракт, в нём вы выступаете как доверенное лицо мисс Грейнджер. Да, я никогда не был замешан в скандалах с поклонницами. Да, у мисс Грейнджер есть заслуги перед нашим обществом, но магический мир жаден до сенсаций, а люди везде одинаковы. Чем более официальным будет выглядеть наше сотрудничество, тем меньше вопросов возникнет у празднолюбопытствующих. Со стороны это будет казаться тем, что оно и есть на самом деле. Я нанял специалиста для наблюдения и прохождения адаптации после продолжительной болезни. А кто знает больше о произошедшем за последние девять лет, чем подруга Гарри Поттера? Разве что сам мистер Поттер, но он не целитель. Какая жалость, — Локхарт говорил так, словно уже давал интервью. Но прозвучало это именно как шутка, без его памятной напыщенности и привычки рисоваться на публике. — К тому же, — он подмигнул, — я всегда могу сказать, что мечтаю написать книгу об известных событиях. Ведь я уникален в своём роде. У меня нет собственного взгляда, искажающего восприятие. Я, что называется, чистый лист. Ну так как?

— Я хотела бы ознакомиться с условиями контракта, мистер Локхарт. Дайте мне хотя бы сутки, чтобы всё обдумать.

— Вне всякого сомнения, я не требую от вас немедленного согласия. Но, одно условие, соглашение строго конфиденциально. Это в наших общих интересах.

Локхарт предложил им покинуть дом через каминную сеть, но Гермиона хотела пройтись, поэтому она и Гарри попрощались с хозяином и вышли, как добропорядочные маглы, через дверь.

Уже спустившись по ступенькам порядком замусоренного крыльца, Гермиона осмотрелась кругом. На облупившейся, в тёмных разводах двери дома Локхарта не было ни звонка, ни молотка. Резные панели все были исчерканы следами от спичек, а деревянные завитушки попробовали остроту ножа. Само здание выбивалось из стройной линии, образованной другими домами. Двухэтажное, оно было лишено окон, только слепой лоб стены нависал над дверью. Двор носил следы многолетнего запустения.

— Странный дом, — отметил Гарри. – Чем-то напоминает Гриммо, двенадцать.

Гермиона прошла дальше и натолкнулась на лёгкое невидимое сопротивление.

— Напоминает, тут чары. Обычные люди его тоже не видят.

— Тогда нам нужно быть аккуратными. Появимся из ниоткуда, народ напугаем, потом слухи пойдут.

— В Лондоне каждый день случаются странные истории, но ты прав, надо блюсти Статус о Секретности.

* * *

Гермиона собиралась занять себя до вечера теоретическим выкладками по рецепту Тонизирующей Маски из Олеандра, как она в шутку окрестила сиреневую пену, но тут в декоративном камине, подключённом к Сети за дополнительную плату, показалась голова Невилла.

— Ты не занята, Гермиона? — нерешительно спросил он.

— Для тебя я совершенно свободна до семи вечера.

—Я и все преподаватели Хогвартса хотели тебя поздравить с успешным прохождением испытаний.  Проставляться собираешься?

—Поздравлений от всех преподавателей моя печень не выдержит, — отшутилась Гермиона. — На самом деле здорово, что ты вспомнил обо мне именно сейчас. Отмечания могут подождать, я тут как раз в теории хочу покопаться, но навскидку про олеандр помню только его отравляющее действие. Нет ли у тебя дополнительной литературы?

— Я сам дополнительная литература, — гордо сказал Невилл. — Могу предоставить свою память в твоё полное распоряжение.

— Через час. Идёт? Я за едой схожу.

Через час Невилл уже стучался в дверь её квартиры. В руках у него был пакет, набитый, судя по объёму, не только продуктами к завтраку, но также к обеду и ужину.

— Ты скупил половину Хогсмита? — удивилась Гермиона

— Нет, наведался на кухню в замке. Хогвартс не обеднеет, — просто сказал Невилл. Он увидел банку на тумбочке. – Это оно?

Гермиона мысленно обругала себя. Ведь она собиралась припрятать образец. Теперь уже поздно.

— Оно. Только я тебя умоляю, это почти незаконно. По всем правилам, я должна была рассказать о происшедшем, сдать образец на анализ и ожидать результата, пакуя чемоданы в ожидании экспресса по маршруту Лондон — Азкабан.

— Ещё успеется, — серьёзно ответил Невилл. — Давай надеяться, что ничего отравляющего ты не сварила. Вот, — он порылся в кармане, вытаскивая крохотную книжку и увеличивая её до размеров in folio, —«Растения субтропической зоны и их применение в зельеварении».  Я даже закладку оставил.

Гермиона уселась в кресло, расположив толстенный том на коленях. На странице, с отметками на полях, оставленными разными чернилами в разное время, нашлось подробнейшее описание олеандра: обычного и магической его разновидности. Про последнюю отдельно значилась приписка, выполненная знакомым почерком, которую она зачитала вслух:

— «Способен поглощать из атмосферы дома энергии мыслей, связанных с желанием наполнить свой организм приятным ядом (вином, табачным дымом или каким-нибудь другим наркотиком). Это растение вбирает в себя энергию ядовитых желаний, освобождая пространство для энергии любви. И тогда сама атмосфера дома помогает человеку забыть о вредных привычках и заняться чем-нибудь полезным для души».

— Освежитель воздуха получается, — хмыкнул Невилл.

— В магическом смысле — да. Но в сочетании с остальными компонентами, — Гермиона подтянула к себе пергамент, перо и начала чертить схемы, располагая компоненты в квадраты, сегменты и шестиугольники.

Спустя два часа она устало откинулась на спинку кресла.

— Ничего не понимаю, — буркнула она, — никак он в структуру памяти не встаёт.

Невилл, успевший за это время задремать, очнулся и присел рядом, разглядывая исчерканные страницы.

— А куда встаёт?

— Это компонент, отвечающий за сердечную, четвёртую чакру. В комплексе с остальными составляющими он подчиняет энергию жара, работая по меридиану лёгких, — процитировала кого-то из наставников Гермиона. — Личные воспоминания — это холод в шестой чакре.

— Это выходит за пределы моих познаний.

— Избыток жара в сердце — это гордыня и тщеславие, — глубокомысленно произнесла Грейнджер.

— Та ещё отрава, — поморщился Невилл.

— И если олеандр способен вбирать в себя энергию ядовитых желаний, то получается, что в данном составе он абсорбирует сущность, представляющую собой эти чувства.

— Но разве можно просто вывести их из человеческой души сиреневой пеной, как жирное пятно с ковра или мебели? — Невилл покрутил ладонью в воздухе. — Кажется, подобные опыты всегда плохо заканчивались.

— Недаром Локхарт беспокоится. И эти его выпадения из реальности — нехороший симптом.  Залог здоровья личности — её целостность. Даже если личность такая, как у Локхарта до проклятия, — хмыкнула Гермиона.  — Меня одно радует: отсутствуют видимые признаки расстройства волевой сферы. С волей у него всё в порядке.

— А если там изначально была не одна личность? Крестраж не единственная причина шизофрении.  Я тут много чего слышал от преподавателей в Альма Матер о школьных годах Локхарта. И все, кто его помнят, рассказывали о противоречивом характере нашего бывшего профессора. Это к концу учёбы он представлял из себя законченного эскаписта. Но в Райвенкло идиотов не распределяют.

— Да, судя по тому, что мы с тобой тут насочиняли, их всех отправляют  в…

— Грр-и-иффиндор!

* * *

«Лань пьёт воду … в восемь вечера»

— А почему не коньяк в пять утра?

Гермиона не сразу разгадала смысл послания. То, что у Снейпа такой патронус, она вспомнила сразу, но какая вода имелась в виду? Чёрного озера? В том самом месте, где Снейп нашёл Гарри и Сириуса? Или речки-вонючки в родном городке Лили Эванс и Снейпа? Гермиона с ланью не встречалась, знала о ней только из рассказов Гарри. Он видел её один раз в воспоминаниях и ещё один раз вживую. В Королевском лесу Дин. Тогда она привела его к мечу. О, точно, Гарри с Роном пришли мокрые и замёрзшие. Они доставали меч со дна озера. Скорее всего, именно это место выбрал для встречи без свидетелей Снейп. Б-р-р.

За полчаса до назначенного времени Гермиона отыскала место их давнишней стоянки. Где-то рядом должна быть та самая вода. Однако в просветах между деревьев никакого озера видно не было.  Идти наугад? С риском заплутать в трёх соснах и выставить себя полной дурой? Спасибо, но спасибо — нет. Успокоившись, она достала волшебную палочку.

— История повторяется дважды: первый раз в виде трагедии, второй — в виде фарса, — произнесла она вслух и выпустила патронуса.  Серебристая выдра покрутилась, принюхиваясь и, повинуясь мысленному приказу, поскакала разыскивать профессора. Её хозяйка меж тем наколдовала себе удобное кресло из коры и мха. Незачем ожидать стоя. Они не на экзамене.

Спустя некоторое время послышался шорох и сдержанные ругательства.

— Я уже не мальчик — бегать за вами по лесам, мисс.

— Так и мне не семнадцать лет, мистер Снейп.  Присаживайтесь, в ногах правды нет, — она легко сотворила ещё одно кресло.

Снейп опасливо посмотрел на сучковатую конструкцию.

— Вам что-то не нравится, сменить цвет обивки? — без тени иронии в голосе спросила Гермиона.

— Нет, спасибо. Я люблю грязно-зелёный, — фыркнул Снейп и устроился напротив своей бывшей ученицы. — Так где та бурда, что осталась от порчи хороших ингредиентов? Давайте образец, я посмотрю, чем вы отравили бедняжку Локхарта.

— Бурда в банке. Банка в надёжном месте. Локхарт для отравленного чувствует себя выше ожидаемого. А я так вообще превосходно. Я пришла, чтобы поблагодарить вас за заботу, но с последствиями больничного инцидента предпочту разбираться самостоятельно.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — почти прошипел Снейп, — у меня нет времени на препирательства. Образец. Быстро.

— Быстро только деканы Гриффиндора родятся. У нас не те отношения, чтобы вы от меня могли что-то требовать. Тем более быстро. Помните?

— Ну и чёрт с вами. Меч вам в руки, передачек в Азкабан не ждите, — Снейп вскочил, кресло тут же рассыпалось.

— Вам и шоколадной лягушки для меня жалко? Для чего тогда записка с предупреждением? К чему все эти расшаркивания? Я думала, вы не хотите меня видеть до скончания дней.

—  А я думал, вы хоть чему-то научились за эти годы, — запах мантии выглядел бы безупречно, если бы на этих словах Снейп повернулся и ушёл. Однако он остался стоять, явно рассчитывая на пылкие возражения с её стороны, но Гермиона даже не подумала привстать со своего трона.

— Я научилась, сэр. Вы преподали мне несколько отличных уроков в нашу предпоследнюю встречу. Урок первый — не сваливать ответственность за свои поступки на чужие плечи. Урок второй — исключения только подтверждают правила. И урок третий — внимательно читать заметки на полях в книгах. И ещё одно…

— Что же?

—Если что-то не происходит сразу, это не значит, что оно не произойдёт вообще.

Хлопок в воздухе прозвучал вместо прощания.

* * *

Гермиона уже второй месяц жила в доме Локхарта. Первые дней десять она не отходила от него ни на шаг. За это время Гилдерой под её руководством заново осваивал школьную программу, привыкая к новой волшебной палочке. Какие-то чары и заклинания он вспоминал играючи, какие-то давались с заметным усилием. Чаще всего в таких случаях он отшучивался: «Не знал, да ещё и забыл».  К концу третьей недели наблюдений за состоянием пациента, целитель Грейнджер сделала вывод, что моменты выпадения из реальности, которые так беспокоили Локхарта, остаются единичными сигналами адаптации психики к незнакомым реалиям. Через месяц она перестала их отмечать сама, да и Гилдерой больше не упоминал о них. Имея солидное, но отнюдь не заоблачное вознаграждение, она могла позволить себе закупить необходимые составляющие и в один из тёплых вечеров августа предупредила Гилдероя, что готова повторить эксперимент с зельем.  Если произведённые расчёты верны, то субстанция, полученная погружением цветка олеандра на строго определённом этапе, будет идентична той, что хранилась теперь в доме Локхарта.

Гермиона с волнением приступила к эксперименту, запустив сразу три одинаковых процесса. Как ни старалась она восстановить буквально с секундомером события той ночи, а рассчитать точное количество произведённых помешиваний оказалось невозможным. От семнадцати до двадцати одного, с учётом коэффициента Мерсена. В результате получилось, что пена образуется при добавлении последнего ингредиента на девятнадцатом помешивании. Простые тесты in vitro показали полное совпадение с первым образцом. Это означало, что, по критерию Поппера, её открытие удовлетворяет как минимум двум требованиям: повторяемости и воспроизводимости. Единственное, что она не могла позволить себе, — это опыт на живом организме. Вряд ли можно найти мышь или кролика с диагностируемой шизофренией.

Она сообщила о своём успехе Невиллу письмом, тот в сдержанных выражениях поздравил её с открытием, но за тёплыми словами поддержки чувствовалась плохо скрываемая грусть. Как бы то ни было, его родителям от её удачи ни жарко, ни холодно. Гермиона понимала чувства друга и не осуждала его. К ответному посланию Невилл приложил короткую записку и почтовый пакет от Августы Лонгботтом.

«Дорогая мисс Грейнджер, я сразу перейду к делу. Я уже не надеюсь дожить до того момента, когда мой внук обретёт счастье в объятиях любящих родителей. Я прошу вас не бросать его наедине с этой болью. Как настоящий гриффиндорец, он стойко переносил все эти годы столь суровое испытание. Невилл не сообщил мне причин вашего интереса к прошлому семьи Гилдероя Локхарта. Однако я нисколько не сомневаюсь в том, что движет вами отнюдь не праздное любопытство. Преимущество возраста состоит в том, что у меня оказался подходящий источник ценной информации. Я доверяю вам секрет нашей личной переписки. Надеюсь, вы подчерпнёте полезные сведения из глубин памяти женщины, куда более пережившей на своём веку.  Не сомневайтесь в её здравом рассудке. Она выгодно отличается от печальной памяти Батильды Бэгшот хотя бы тем, что не доверяет пройдохам вроде Риты Скиттер. Всех благ вам и успеха в поисках правды. Мсс. Логботтом».

В пакете было ещё одно письмо.

* * *

«Дорогая моя леди Августа!

Была несказанно обрадована, получив вчера весточку от Вас с вечерней совой.  Рада, что Вы не изменяете своей привычке никогда не жаловаться мне на состояние здоровья. Тем не менее, хочу попенять Вам на то, что вы ни строчки не написали о состоянии Вашего дорогого Френка и Элис. Надеюсь теперь, когда Невилл повзрослел, ваша боль хоть немного утихла? До нашего захолустья дошли слухи, что мальчик стал героем. Надеюсь, он продолжает развивать свои таланты общения с растениями?

Что же по поводу Ваших вопросов… Я долго думала, что могу я ответить на Вашу удивившую меня просьбу разузнать подробности о семействе Локхартов. Это столь мелкий и давнишний инцидент, что я с трудом представляю, чем могут Вам помочь мои воспоминания.

История со скоропалительным замужеством матери юного Гилдероя породила в своё время множество слухов. Но я буду придерживаться тех фактов, которые нельзя назвать сплетнями досужих кумушек.

Юная барышня из совершенно разорившейся семьи произвела фурор своим дебютом. О ней говорил весь Лондон, даже в Париже было известно о новой звезде. Естественно, такая красота должна была принести состояние в семью. И надежды её родных оправдались. Она составила отличную партию. На её руку претендовали многие, в том числе и один небезызвестный вам вдовец. Конечно, девица выбрала жениха более подходящего ей по возрасту, хотя и не столь завидного по положению. Но накануне свадьбы счастливый избранник скончался. Ни с того ни с сего здоровый, крепкий юноша падает замертво прямо во время бала!  Подозревали всякое, но доказать ничего не смогли.

Какой же был скандал!

Но ещё больший скандал разразился спустя месяц или около того. Тот самый вдовец обвенчался с будто бы безутешной красавицей. А через некоторое время, показавшееся злым языкам слишком небольшим, миссис Локхарт, а именно так теперь звали героиню моего рассказа, родила мальчика.

Как уж там жили мистер и миссис Локхарт и их трое детей, сказать точно не смогу.  Одни считали миссис Локхарт достойнейшей женщиной, заменившей двоим крохам мать. Другое говорили, что девочкам не сильно повезло с мачехой. Будто бы она донимала их бесконечными придирками, в то время как родного сына всячески баловала и потакала его излишне живому нраву. Одну могу сказать точно. Гилдерой рос с золотой ложкой во рту. Отец в нём точно души не чаял. Хвастался им, словно он произведение искусства.

Мальчик и правда был чудо как хорош собой. Синеглазый ангел с золотыми волосами. Старшим дочерям мистера Локхарта не перепало подобной красоты. Видимо, они за это затаили на брата обиду. А кроме того, их магический потенциал был весьма слабенький. Девочки могли похвастаться разве что отменным здоровьем, но кто в те времена требовал большего от состоятельных невест?

Юный же Гилдерой рано проявил себя как волшебник весьма одарённый от природы. Но, увы, как это часто бывает, родители предпочли не стеснять юное дарование строгой дисциплиной, а наоборот поощряли его шалости.  Кроме склонности к вполне безобидным розыгрышам, у мальчика рано проявилась и ещё одна особенность. Буйная, ничем не ограниченная фантазия. Он так захватывающе мог описать свою стычку с докси, что окружающие считали, что он сражался по меньшей мере с драконом.

Всё бы ничего, но матушка Гилдероя, вероятно, пытаясь загасить то и дело вспыхивающие сплетни по поводу действительного отцовства мистера Локхарта, всячески потворствовала развитию сей пагубной страсти к сочинительству на пустом месте.  Конечно, и все это знают, она не только сверхмерно преувеличивала способности сына, но иногда и откровенно, простите, дорогая Августа, привирала, описывая совершенно невозможные ситуации. Естественно, ребенок сначала искренне верил в свою исключительность, а потом стал понимать, что ему выгодно столь высокое мнение о нем окружающих. После внезапной смерти мистера Локхарта-старшего от драконьей оспы, мать даже открыла клуб поклонников Гилдероя – для избранных. Похоже, именно тогда в нем зародилось некое иное существо: злобное, буйное, лживое, беспринципное, циничное, бесцеремонное. Все беседы в его присутствии он стал сводить к восхвалению себя. Его любование собой превысило все возможные пределы. Иногда, правда, казалось, что он сам себе не верит, что ему плохо от шумихи, которая крутилась вокруг него, но проблески чистоты проявлялись с каждым днем все реже и реже. Но мать ничего не хотела видеть. Ее неумеренная восторженность, с каковой она воспринимала любое его действие, ее потакание его шалостям и фантазиям немало поспособствовали превращению милого ребенка в истинного эскаписта. Сестры во избежание наказаний, были вынуждены потворствовать неуемным выдумкам юного Гилдероя. При мачехе они бесконечно расхваливали его, приписывая ему свои успехи в делах, и придумывали для него любые деяния, которые обязательно поощрялись. Да и его самого уверяли, что без него они никто и ничто. Но я полагаю, дорогая Августа, что на самом деле они его ненавидели до глубины своей души, ведь у него было все, чего они лишились со смертью матери. Я тут имею смелость предположить: не подливали ли они ему тайком зелья, снижающие понимание им соотношения правды и лжи. Как это сейчас называют: критичности восприятия?

Есть еще одна тайна, связанная с этой семьей. Когда юный Гилдерой закончил свое обучение, он решил отправиться в путешествие, но любящая его безмерно мать не захотела отпустить его одного. Она буквально навязала сыну свое сопровождение. Вернулся домой он осиротевшим. Ходили слухи, что миссис Локхарт скончалась от сердечного приступа, очень похожего на тот, который поразил в свое время ее несчастного жениха. Невероятное совпадение. Конечно, Гилдерой сильно переживал утрату, и говорят, у него совершенно расстроились нервы. Он пытался лечиться, посещая целебные источники в различных местах, но вместо здоровья привозил оттуда очередной сомнительный сюжет для книги.  С какого-то времени, говорят, он уже не различал, где в них правда, а где допустимый художественный вымысел. После его профессорской деятельности в Хогвартсе совершенно пропал из виду. Поймите, дорогая Августа, он слишком незначителен, чтоб так много уделять ему времени. Хотя не смею не согласиться, юноша был весьма не глуп, не без способностей, подавал большие надежды и был очень, очень обаятелен.

У меня всё по-прежнему, привожу в порядок бумаги моего дорогого Николаса. За триста лет, что он не уделял должного времени своему архиву, дел накопилось немало.

С тем, любезная Августа, позвольте попрощаться с Вами. Я надеюсь однажды увидеть Вас в наших краях».

Конечно, письмо от подруги миссис Лонгботтом оставляло много пробелов в биографии Гилдероя. Если леди не ошибается и не преувеличивает, их с Невиллом предположения имеют под собой весьма прочную основу. Гермиона покрутила в руках конверт в поисках подписи, но нашла только обратный адрес: Рю Пернель. Париж.

Она скопировала письмо на всякий случай, оригинал же отправила обратно Августе с выражениями сердечной признательности. Стоило подумать, как и когда сообщить Локхарту о его диагнозе, который чем дальше, тем меньше вызывал сомнений у целителя Грейнджер. Время шло, и к плохой новости всё больше прибавлялось хороших.

За очередным чаепитием Гермиона поделилась своими выводами.

— Вам больше не нужна сиделка, Рой. Мне кажется, что я излишне опекаю вас.

— Не соглашусь, Гермиона. Я бы не назвал это опекой. Вы мой целитель.

— Я считаю, вам нужно больше личного пространства. Больше разнообразия. Пора выбираться из скорлупы. Ещё месяц, максимум два, и ваши навыки в заклинаниях будут полностью восстановлены. Я бы сказала, что на прошлом занятии вы дали мне достойный отпор на дуэли. Мне пришлось изрядно попотеть, выставляя щиты.

— На самом деле я боялся задеть вас.

— Ступефай не смертельное проклятие.

— Смотря обо что приложиться головой. Я  много думал, мисс, о том, как я буду жить дальше. Признаться, я скучаю по путешествиям. Сидеть дома и почивать на лаврах совсем не для меня. В мире так много непознанного. Но готов ли я отправиться на поиски приключений, за очередным сюжетом для очередной книги — вопрос пока спорный.

— Может, стоит навестить те места, в которых вы бывали раньше? Необязательно сразу влипать в авантюры.  Если душа жаждет приключений…

— То некая точка в организме их находит… А если я предложу вам составить мне компанию, что вы на это ответите?

Гермиона надолго задумалась. За то время, что они провели с Локхартом бок о бок, она не раз спрашивала себя: осталось ли что-то от её детской влюблённости в златокудрого героя. Увы, или, наоборот, к счастью; если Локхарт и был героем, то не её романа. Гилдерой расценил её молчание по-своему.

— Простите, это прозвучало двусмысленно. Простите, если задену ваши чувства, но моё отношение к вам, Гермиона, сугубо дружеское. Не поймите неправильно: вы привлекательная, даже красивая девушка, но не моя муза. Я не уверен, встречу ли я её когда-нибудь, но если встречу — узнаю сразу.  Однако пускаться в одиночное странствие в поисках единственной — это совершенно не то приключение, которое мне сейчас интересно. Что вы скажите на моё предложение?

— Скажу, что нам нужно хорошо подготовиться. Никогда не знаешь, чем обернётся даже простой разговор с волшебником о приключениях.

— Вас что-то держит здесь. В Англии. Какие-нибудь надежды? Простите, я не спрашивал вас о личном.

— Мой принц на белом коне где-то заблудился, может, там же, где и ваша муза. Так что из личного у меня только родители и младший брат. Не считая друзей, конечно. Но у них свои приключения.  Наверное, я тоже засиделась в гнезде. Мне нужно кое-что рассказать вам, прежде чем мы будем планировать вылет из него. Подождите, я схожу в свою комнату. Там у меня письмо, которое вас может шокировать, но прочитать его стоит. Теперь, я уверена, вы справитесь.

Она встала и направилась на второй этаж, но не успела выйти из гостиной, как дорогу ей преградила серебристая лань и голосом, напоминавшим скрип колодезного ворота, прохрипела:

— Мисс Грейнджер. Прошу вас о встрече.  Завтра в полдень. На том же месте.

— Август. Грибочки, — выругалась Гермиона, вспоминая последнюю встречу с создателем патронуса.

— Не знаю насчёт принца, — хмыкнул Гилдерой, — но какое-то копытное прискакало.

— Принц  ждёт меня к ланчу. Правда кормить будут чем угодно, только не едой. Ну, вы слышали.

— Тогда я бы посоветовал плотно позавтракать.  Дважды. Что там у вас за письмо было?

— Прежде, чем вы прочтёте, я хотела бы дать заключительный диагноз. Анамнез, который оказался доступен благодаря собранным из разных источников сведениям, однозначно доказывает у вас наличие биполярного расстройства в стадии устойчивой ремиссии. Главенствующая личность, проявившаяся во времена учёбы в Хогвартсе, была подавлена тем самым неизвестным проклятием, а ваша подчинённая личность, благодаря зелью, получила все возможности для полноценного существования. Я не вижу оснований предполагать любое обострение. Даже в стрессовых ситуациях. Факторы, спровоцировавшие возникновение и развитие расстройства, уникальны и невоспроизводимы. Для этого вам нужно было бы вернуться в детство.  А сейчас я покину вас на некоторое время, и вы прочтёте письмо. Потому что вы должны знать, с каким отношением к себе и по каким причинам вы можете столкнуться теперь. Нам нужно будет поговорить об этом, допустим, через три дня. Даже если вы не будете готовы.

* * *

На этот раз Снейп ждал её. Он выбрал одиноко стоящее дерево и стоял, прислонившись, в нарочито расслабленной позе. Гермиона подозревала, что в прошлую встречу она сорвала ему эффектный выход.

— Добрый день, мисс Грейнджер. Как ваш подопытный?

— За два месяца никаких отклонений от нормы. Пациент ведёт активный образ жизни, психическое состояние стабильное, когнитивные функции не нарушены, физическое состояние в пределах возрастных изменений. И вам не хворать, сэр.

— Значит, вам нет необходимости сидеть у него в няньках. Бросайте это бесперспективное занятие. У меня есть для вас предложение.

— Замуж не пойду.

— Ваши матримониальные планы обсудите с Поттером. Я подумал над вашей просьбой.

Снейп держал паузу. Гермиона судорожно вспоминала, о чём она его успела попросить в последнюю встречу.

— Вы решили угостить меня шоколадной лягушкой? Как мило. Я не ем сладкого.

— Хватит паясничать. Вы просились ко мне в подмастерья.  Можете приступать к занятиям с первого сентября. Список необходимого я пришлю вам совой. Контракт стандартный. Обновляется каждый год по результатам промежуточных испытаний.

— У меня обязательства. И планы на ближайшие девять месяцев.

— Мерлин, вы беременны. Какая глупость с вашей стороны. Неужели нельзя было потерпеть?

— Ваши фантазии вы можете обсудить с  кем угодно. На всякий случай сообщаю: я не беременна, у меня магический контракт, и мы с мистером Локхартом вскоре покинем остров.

— Вы с мистером Локхартом? Глупая девчонка, ну что вы в нём все находите? Напыщенный болван, он погубит вашу карьеру.  С такими способностями, если их правильно развивать, вы могли бы добиться значительных успехов. Под руководством опытного наставника, разумеется.

— То есть вас?

— Да. Нет. Не важно!

— Да как раз важно, сэр. Между мастером и подмастерьем существует особый род отношений, основанных на безграничном доверии.  Вы интересуетесь обстоятельствами происшедшего — и я рассказываю правду, вы ставите передо мной задачу — и я землю рою, чтобы её решить. Вы гордитесь моими успехами и помогаете преодолеть трудности.

— Это сантименты, — фыркнул Снейп. — Нашейте себе платков побольше: вытирать придётся не только сопли, но и пот, и слёзы. И готовьтесь работать по моим правилам. У вас кошмарный характер, но он поддаётся коррекции.

— Купите себе спицы, сэр. Говорят, вязание успокаивает нервы и тренирует терпение. Свяжите шарф подлиннее. Вернёмся к этому разговору в июне следующего года. Тогда и побеседуем о правилах, характерах и сантиментах. Мне до чёртиков надоели все, кто пытается решить за меня, чем же заниматься Гермионе Грейнджер. Кем ей стать,  и как ей жить.

— Никакого разговора через год. Либо вы соглашаетесь сейчас, либо мы расстаёмся навсегда. Второго шанса не будет, несмотря на все ваши многочисленные таланты.

— Мои многочисленные таланты стоят того, чтобы их обладательницу подождали до следующего лета. Я ждала дольше.  Я не прощаюсь, сэр.

Гермиона аппарировала раньше, чем Снейп успел что-то сказать в ответ

* * *

Три дня прошло, и как только Гермиона собралась сесть и поговорить, Локхарт сам пригласил её побеседовать. В руках у него была маггловская газета со статьёй о неведомом психотропном оружии, поразившем жителей острова Свободы.

— Знаете, мисс Грейнджер, я подумал и решил, что не стоит беспокоиться о том, что, возможно, никогда и не случится. Давайте лучше приложим усилия, чтобы выяснить, что уже случилось. Вот, полюбуйтесь, прелюбопытная история. Вам по силам сварить эффективный крем от загара?

Гермиона открыла газету и углубилась в чтение. Где-то далеко, где южный ветер качал соцветия олеандра, а воздух вечерами дрожал от пения цикад, её ждало настоящее приключение.


End file.
